Winter Sakura
by Patpat
Summary: Shuuichi is a young waiter in a pub but when he finds a man who needs his help, his life will be turned upside down... AU, OOC, Cuteness and some humor... Read and review ! 5th CHAPTER ONLINE !
1. The one who needed help

**Title: **Winter Sakura.

**Author: **Patpat.

**Co-author: **Quack says the Duck.

**Aide: **Iname and Drudrue.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters, except one who'll arrive later in the story. Murakami Maki is so lucky...

**Paring: **Yuki Eiri / Shindoo Shuuichi

**Rating: **M

**Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, AU and some OCC.**

**Summary: **Shuuichi is a young barman who hardly makes enough money to pay his bills, when one night, he finds a tall blond man unconscious in the dark alley behind the nightclub where he works. Some strange circumstances will bind them together.

**A/N: **Hi everybody, this is my first attempt at an ENGLISH fanfiction. Indeed I've already written many other stories but all in French (although some are translated into English). I hope you'll like this story because I'll write it with all my heart for you o. There will be Romance, Angst, some Drama and lots of Humor thanks to Tatsuha, lol. I'd like to thank my best friend Drudrue who helped with my very first idea for this story. She wanted to be the beta-reader but she's really bad at English, hehehe. And then, thank you to Iname (you're a real godess with "Cold Play") and my beta Quack says the Duck (Merci d'avoir accepté de me corriger, tu es un ange!).

So here we go with the first chapter. **READ AND REVIEW PLEASE !**

**Speaking in bold. **_Thoughts in talics._

_**Chapter 1 : The one who needed help.**_

Like every morning for the past two months, Shuuichi burnt his pancakes. He wasn't a very good cook to say the least, always burning everything or cutting his fingers. He used to order every meal, except for breakfast: cereal was much easier to prepare than those damned pancakes. But Shuuichi wasn't very smart either; he always forgot important things like "buying the groceries". So of course, he didn't have cereal or strawberry pokkii anymore. His best friend, Nakano Hiroshi, often told him that he would forget the day of his wedding. And Shuu always answered that he had to find the one to marry first.

Cursing and mumbling to himself for having spoiled his breakfast, he threw the burnt pancakes out.

**Fuck ! Now I have to eat the yakitori I've had in the fridge since Hiro came and cooked for me.**

Opening the fridge, he looked at the only things remaining in it: the yakitori wasn't yakitori anymore. It was more a kind of heap of brown and shrivelled meat in a plastic plate. The smell wasn't very attractive either...

**Yeurk... Ooh man, how long has that thing been in my fridge? Now it looks like a bacteria culture. If I put that in my mouth, I'll die on the spot for sure.**

_I don't think I'll eat anything this morning, _he thought with a sad smile. So he decided to work on the song he would sing on stage next week. The lyrics weren't finished yet, and Hiro and Fujisaki Suguru, his other friend, needed them so that they could set it to music. Shuuichi still had more than an hour before going to his first job: waiter in a French restaurant, in the center of Tokyo. As he hardly managed to make ends meet, he had to work all the time, for him and for his sister. How could he pay for her private school, for his rent, for the other bills and for the food without a second job? The day, he worked at the restaurant "Chez Mauricette", and the nights at Nightwish (1), a nightclub where he was a barman with Hiro and Suguru. And each saturday night, he sang on stage with his band, earning some precious Yen to help him.

_Obieta mezuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze hi hakisutete_

_Kaze ni hakisutete_

_Hibi-wareta rojou ni toketa Shingunaru_

_Wa kizauto daka nokoshite-iku_

This song wasn't his best one but for some reasons, he liked it. He really was eager to sing it on stage. That mere thought sent a shiver down his spine as he continued to write down the words that poured like water from his mind to his left hand with ease.

_Madoronda noizu ga asu o keshi-saru_ _mae ni_

_yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto okakete_

_Doko ni mo tomarani_

_mitasanai emotion _

_shikato kimete_ _oikose yo_

_furueteru shai na seikai no _

_nuke-michi o_ _neratte_

_tadoritsuku basho e I Want New World_

**Hey! It's not that bad for a first draft, **he told to himself, looking at the sheet.

He wanted to continue, but he knew he had to go to work or else he'd be fired, and searching for a new job would take time. _And time is money, _he thought, sticking the piece of paper in the pocket of his jeans. He put on his shoes and took his jacket and his keys, and then left for the restaurant.

After his long bus trip through Tokyo, he finally arrived at "Chez Mauricette", and he knew he was late. He managed to dodge his boss and miraculously survived the head waiter's wrath. He put on his uniform and napkin, and then began what he was paid for. Working in a restaurant was really boring; all he had to do was to bring food-filled plates to customers. Not the kind of job he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Shuuichi always dreamt of being a singer, it was what he'd wanted to do since he was a child. One day, his mother told him he would have a great future thanks to his voice. Everybody seemed to think his voice was a beautiful gift. Not that he would complain since singing was his ambition and it was a good thing if people already liked to hear him. His little sister, Maiko, used to call him "little bird"; born to be free and to make people happy with his music.

A little smile appeared on his lips as he thought about the young girl he had not seen for months now. _I miss you so much, Maikochan. Mom and Dad would have been proud of you. You're so clever, _he thought.

**Shindoo! Don't smile like the idiot you are and bring those damn dishes to table 4! NOW!**

Obediently, the young man took the two dishes and left the vast kitchen of the restaurant to enter the big hall - decorated French style - direction table 4. He couldn't wait until tonight, when he would spend time with his two friends, even if it was to work too.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**You're late, pretty boy ! **a brown-haired woman exclaimed from behind the bar of Nightwish Club.

**Sumimasen, Keiko-san, **he apologised, taking off his orange backpack and blue jacket.

The silence he got from the owner of the club let him know he was already forgiven. Keiko liked the boy, actually everybody liked Shuuichi. He was childish and not really smart but he had a big big BIG heart. And his pink hair, his beautiful violet eyes, his adorable cheeks and his petite frame charmed the audience as much as his voice and his energy. It was the reason that enabled him to keep his job at Nightwish even though he always dropped bottles or glasses; the boy was very clumsy sometimes. But Keiko knew that, even if he was only 20, he already had a very bad experience in his life: his parents died some months ago and he was the only one who could take care of his younger sister. The barmaid would have been heartless if she had refused him a job or if she had fired him just because he had broken the thousandth bottle of whisky.

**Shuu! **called a tall young man with long red hair, waving at him.

**Hey Hiro! What's up? Where's Fujisaki?**

**Not here yet, **answered his best friend, playing some random song with his guitar. **So?**

**So?**

**So.**

**"So" what, Hiro?**

**So you haven't finished the new song, ne?**

**Not yet, but...**

**You know Fujisaki will kick your ass for that. He's been asking you to do it for two weeks now, you know?**

**Yeah, yeah... But I've nearly finished it. I'll give him the lyrics in a couple of days, **Shuuichi said.

**And what are we going to play, tonight? **asked the guitarist, getting desperate.

**I-I don't know... Spicy Marmelade? **

**Ok then. But nevertheless, Fujisaki is going to kick your arse, you baka.**

**Stop calling me that, Hiro! **the singer pouted.

Then, the two burst into laughter. They'd been friends since their first day at nursery school; in fact they were more than friends, they were like brothers, always sharing the better and the worse. As they took their places behind the bar, Suguru arrived, his clothes soaked from the rain.

**Konban wa, minna! **the young, green-haired pianist said.

**Hi, you little kobito (2)! **Shuu exclaimed. **You're late!**

**Pot calling the kettle black, Shindoo? You're the one who's always late so what gives you the right to lecture me? **Suguru coldly answered.

**Hey, calm down, I was only joking you know! **

**Have you finished your lyrics? If so I can work on it before the club opens.**

**Hmmm... Nah... Sorry... But I've nearly finished them.**

The younger teen preferred to keep silent, _I should just kill you, you lazy pink freak! _he thought. Then, after putting his keyboard in the staff room, he joined his friends behind the bar and helped them to finish cleaning up the glasses.

Some hours later, the club was overcrowed, full of people dancing, flirting and jigging to the loud, electro rock music. People who wanted to order drinks had to yell for Shuuichi and his friends to understand. But the three barmen and their colleagues were used to this, and had begun to develop a 6th sense: reading the customers' lips. Then went _the_ moment of each saturday night, the moment of Bad Luck. It was time for Shuu, Hiro and Suguru to go on stage and as soon as Keiko told them to, they disappeared before magically reappearing on stage ten seconds later, each of them wearing their stage outfits, those which made all women - and even some men - drool.

Fujisaki wore dark blue pants, a black button-up shirt and a green coat to match his hair. Hiro, as always, had his favourite jeans and a black shirt, with a Harmany jacket on top, which he'd gotten from his mother for Christmas. But Shuuichi, like everytime he was on stage, wore his long yellow coat. He also had a black t-shirt and a pair of tight, leather pants. You know, the kind which fit perfectly close to his cute little... Mmmmh, excuse-me, I was drooling on my keyboard... Hum... So the three Bad Luck members were on stage, and as soon as the house lights went off, all the customers knew they were about to perform.

Suddenly, the stage lights re-lit, illuminating the band as the opening chords began. "Spicy Marmelade" was one of Keiko's favourites, since it was the one that the customers preferred. And if the customer liked, they came back to spend more money. And money rules the world. Yeah, Keiko was a real capitalist, always begrudging every yen she spent.

'_Spicy Marmalade jidai wa marude_

_Ui himeta kao de madowaseru_'

'_Nani furueteru kairaku shugisha ga warau_

_Sameta REERU no ue kizu kazu ni shiku mareta mirai_

_Kibasa ga jama suru jounetsu ga douka shiteru_

_Kanari akumu janai? taikutsu ga shouwa shiteru'_

'_Spicy Marmalade hajiketa mama de_

_Kon yori no CHANSU o tsukame_

_Vanish into the night jidai wa maru de_

_Ui himeta kao de madowaseru_

The crowd were dancing and cheering the band as Shuuichi sang from the bottom of his heart. He was alone, having to deal with the real world and protect his little sister from it, but singing was healing his soul from all loneliness. Being on stage always enabled him to forget his life and to dream of a better one. He poured all his feelings into his voice, into his energy, sharing it with his audience. He jumped, he ran, he gave all his being and it was the very reason why people loved him so much.

The song ended and they performed another one, "Blind Game Again", before going into the staff room to change into their normal clothes. The night was over for them and already they were allowed to leave. Hiro would take Suguru home and Shuuichi, who didn't live too far away, would walk. They said their goodbyes and then went on their separate ways. It was still raining, but not so much; as long as he hurried back to his appartment, he could stay mostly dry.

Going through the dark alley behind the club, he began to speed up. He would have been able to continue on his way if he hadn't heard some weird noise. He stopped to listen, but heard nothing more. He frowned. _Must be some cat trapped in a bin, _he thought, as he went to leave. But once again, he heard it. _Like a groan..._ Looking around for the origin of the sound, a figure laid on the ground caught his attention. As soon as he realised it was a man, most probably hurt, there, he ran towards him. Someone other than Shuuichi would have thought "Humph, another drunk guy sleeping out", but Shuuichi had already seen too much - he'd discovered his own parents lying in a pool of blood in his living room - so refused to take the risk of letting someboby who may need his help be left out in the cold. Kneeling next to the unconscious man, he tried to wake him gently.

**Hey! Are you ok? **he asked, his voice full of concern.

No answer. Looking at the man's pale face, he feared the worst. _Please, don't be dead! I don't want to see that anymore!_ He put one hand on the man's chest, checking his heart beat.

**Please! You can breathe! **he tried to encourage the man, as well as himself.

Placing his other hand on the man's forehead, he felt how icy the blond really was. _He's so cold... How long has he been lying here?_ Really worried for that unknown guy he took him in his arms, aiming to keep him from freezing to death. He took out his cell phone and dialled 119 (3). He quickly gave all the information to the ambulance services, not leaving his eyes from the man.

**Stay with me, ok? I'm here now so don't die on me. Please, don't leave... **he said.

He didn't know why, but he felt like he _had _the save him. Calling for an ambulance was not enough; he had to stay with the man until he recovered. _If he does recover... _the young singer thought. Waiting for the emergency services to come and pick them up, he gently ran his fingers through the blond hair. _Your hair doesn't seem to be dyed. Is it your natural colour? You must be a foreigner... _The man was kind of handsome with his pretty face and his beautiful hair. _Why do you think he's handsome, Shuuichi? Is there something not right in your stupid head?! _he reprimanded himself.

About ten minutes later, the ambulance arrived and drove them to the hospital. Shuuichi was more than worried, although he couldn't understand what disturbed him so much. After all, this blond guy was just a drunk tramp who was trying to sleep it off behind the club. _But have you ever seen a tramp wearing such expensive clothes? _he thought. Brushing the idea off, he got out of the ambulance, letting the medical auxiliaries wheel the blond into the emergency room.

**I hope you don't die, **the singer whispered, his eyes filled with unshed tears.

Following the young blond man, he was stopped by a nurse.

**You're the one who brought him here, aren't you?**

**Hum... Yes, I did.**

**Can you answer some questions?**

**Of course but I don't think I'll be able to help you. I don't even know him. **

**Ok, can you just tell me how he was when you found him?**

**He was... cold. I heard him groan so I thought he may need my help.**

**And you were right, **the nurse said . **Could you give me your name, please?**

**Humm... Yes. I'm Shuuichi. Shindoo Shuuichi.**

**Thank you, **she said, writing down the singer's name, before leaving him alone in the waiting room.

He could have left too, of course, but he had to know how the blond was first. So he waited.

Some hours later, a doctor came to see him, worry etched onto his face.

**You're Shindoo Shuuichi-san?**

**Hai.**

**I'm doctor Kazuhiko Inoue (4), **he introduced himself, bowing politely. **We didn't find any identity papers or personal items that could help us identify him. The nurse also told me you didn't know him, so we'll have to wait until he wakes up.**

**Is he ok? I mean... He seemed to be hurt and...**

**He has a bad concussion, two broken ribs and some bruises, but otherwise he's fine. Except he may feel dizzy... He would've been much worse if you didn't find him, you know.**

**When do you think he'll awake?**

**Tomorrow, although we can't be certain. We've already transferred him into the regular ward, because he doesn't need to be in the Intensive Care Unit, **Doctor Kazuhiko answered with an assured smile.

Poking his fingers together shyly, Shuuichi asked :

**Hummm... Do you think he'll be angry if I come and spend some hours with him tomorrow morning, just until he wakes up?**

**No, I don't think he'll be angry, **the doctor said.** If I were him, I'd like to know who's my saviour. Actually, I guess he could get angry if you don't come and visit him.**

**Thank you very much...**

With a soft smile on his lips, the pink-haired man left for his place. He needed some rest, especially if he wanted to come and visit the blond. _After all, tomorrow is Sunday and I'll be able to spend the whole day with him, to talk to him... And even if he doesn't want us to be friends, I need to know how he really is_, he thought, heading toward his apartment.

**XXX XXX XXX**

As planned, he woke up rather early, took a shower and got dressed, before leaving. He barely ate the pokkii box he'd brought with him; he was much too eager to see him again. _But why?_ He went round to the florist to buy a bunch of lilies: although he nearly forgot to, which seemed absurd - he was much too polite of a boy to _not _bring flowers.

It was about half 9 when he eventually arrived. After having asked for the blond's room, he went in.

**He looks like sleeping beauty, **he whispered, staring at the gorgeous man.

_He! Stop thinking he's gorgeous! _his mind yelled. Silently, he went through the room, looking for a vase for his flowers as he began humming a new tune. Luckily, there was a spare one near the window. The young man poured some water into it, before placing in the lilies. The room was sad and white, without any bright colours, and he didn't like that. _Not really the best environment to help someone recover, _he thought. _It's a good thing I brought some flowers... _Realising the curtains were obstructing the sunlight, he opened them.

**It's much better that way, **he told himself.

**Mmmmh... Light... **he heard someone mumbling.

Shuuichi turned around to see the blond guy frowning and groaning. A bright smile appeared on the singer's pretty face as he went by the unknown man's side.

**Doctor Kazuhiko said you'd wake up today, but 10 a.m. is a bit early, you know? **he joked as he was about to leave, with the intention of calling the doctor.

**Hey!...** **Wait!... **the blond said, reaching out for his arm. **Just stay, ok?...**

**Hmm... W-what? **the singer asked.

**Who are you?**

The blond man slowly opened his eyes to meet a pink mop of hair, two big violet eyes and a lovely, blushing face. With a slight smile he looked at the boy and asked:

**Has the cat got your tongue?**

**Ano... I... I am Shuuichi. I'm the one who brought you here when I found you...**

A puzzled expression appeared on the blond man's face when he realized he was at the hospital. Wondering why, he loosened his grip on Shuuichi's arm, and the boy ran out of the room to tell the doctor the patient was awake. Some minutes later, that strange pink-haired boy came back with a doctor, before moving to leave them alone.

**Where's he going?** the blond asked.

**He'll wait until I finish my little check-up. I need to know how you are, ok? **the man with the stethoscope explained. **First, what's your name?**

**You don't want to tell me? I don't care, and I promise you're not in any trouble, I just need to register you on the hospital's list, and contact your family.**

Getting no answer, the doctor decided to begin his examination. The pulse was ok, the blood pressure a bit low but nothing wrong, and the painkiller for his broken ribs seemed to be taking effect...

**Now, young man, you have to tell me your name. I need it to contact your family and to put a name on the hospital bills, **he said.

**Why don't you want me to know your name? Are you afraid of something?**

**I... I can't...**

**But why?**

**I can't remember it...**

**XXX XXX XXX**

**A/N: **Here is the end of the first chapter. I think I'll need about two or three weeks to write down the second one. So please tell me what you think about it in a little review. And even if you feel like kicking me because you don't like it, at least submit a review, ok?

Lyrics from The Rage Beat and Spicy Marmelade

**(1)**The name of the club is the name of one of my favourite music bands, they play Symphonic Metal and are great.

**(2)**Kobito means dwarf in Japanese (you know, the kind you put on the grass in your garden, lol).

**(3)**It's the emergencie services' number in Japan.

**(4)**It's the name of the actor who voices Yuki


	2. Yuki ga futteimasu

**Title: **Winter Sakura.

**Author: **Patpat.

**Co-author: **Quack says the Duck.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters, except one who'll arrive later in the story. Murakami Maki is so lucky...

**Paring: **Yuki Eiri / Shindoo Shuuichi

**Rating: **M

**Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, AU and some OOC.**

**Summary: **Shuuichi is a young barman who hardly makes enough money to pay his bills, when one night, he finds a tall blond man unconscious in the dark alley behind the nightclub where he works. Some strange circumstances will bind them together.

**A/N: **Hello there! Here is the chapter 2. It took about two weeks to find the time to write it. I hope you'll like it because we'll see a lot of OOC about Yuki. I love OOC 'cause I prefer when he's kind. But when he's mean he's just like me : very sadistic mwehehehehe... **READ AND REVIEW !**

**Speaking in bold. **_Thoughts in italics._

_**Chapter 2 : Yuki ga futteimasu.**_

The doctor had left the blond's room about 10 minutes ago, and Shuuich was staring at the closed door, wondering if he should go in or not. _He doesn't even know me... What would I do if he rejects me? _he thought. But why did he even think that? He didn't know the man any more than the man knew him, but he really wanted to. Why? The only way to find out was to enter the room and talk to him.

So he gently knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.

**Come in, **he heard.

He calmly opened the door. When he was in, he brought a chair next to the bed where the blond guy was still lying. The man was looking at him, which made him really uncomfortable. But _he _wanted to see him again, so he had to face that strange glare and speak.

**Hi... **he mumbled.

**Hi, **the blond replied.

A long silence followed, before the young singer collected his courage and began:

**I was really worried about you, you know. I'm glad you're fine now... You really seem to be better.**

**Thank you, **were the only words he received.

The young blond man was glaring at the boy in front of him. _He looks weird. Why does he have pink hair and violet eyes? Normal people don't have violet eyes. And pink is a strange colour for a boy. At least, he seems to be kind and sweet... Hey! Wait a minute! Why am I thinking he's sweet? This pink punk is a guy! Oh... Maybe I was gay in the past? It could explain why I'm fantasising about him and..._

**What's your name? **the boy suddenly asked, catching the blond out of his thoughts.

Not really wanting him to know that he couldn't even remember that simple little thing, he decided to ask back:

**Why are you here? I mean, now that I'm better, you don't need to be in that room anymore, you know.**

**Do you want me to leave? **Shuuichi questioned, trying to hide the hint of sadness in his voice.

Another moment of complete silence followed... Then the boy stood up and prepared himself to leave.

**Where are you going? **the older man inquired.

**Since you don't want to talk to me, I don't have to stay here any longer, **the boy answered simply.

As he was going toward the door, the blond thought _Why am I making him run away? He's certainly my only hope to __find out who I am, and he's the only one who seems to care enough for me to help. I don't want him to leave me alone. _Shuuichi was about to pass through the door when he heard:

**Hey! Brat! Wait!**

He stopped dead and turned around to look at those piercing, golden eyes. Going back to the blond guy, the pink haired one asked:

**Why do you want me to stay with you, since you obviously don't need me anymore? I already saved you once, and here you are, safe and all...**

**Exactly! You're the very one who helped me and I'm glad of that. It's why I'm thinking that maybe you'll be able to help me one more time. **

The singer blinked a few times before sitting on the edge of the bed.

**What do you need me to do? **he proposed, with his sweet and gentle voice.

Since he'd just said some hurtful things to the young man in front of him, the patient didn't expect he would so easily agree to help him. But for that he needed to tell him all about his amnesia. He took a deep breath before he began.

**I... I can't remember... anything... Not even my own name. I don't know what I'll do when I leave this damn hospital. You brought me here so that proves you care for me... I... I think I... I need a friend.**

Shuuichi really wasn't expecting to hear such a revelation. _Poor little thing!!! He seems to be lost and scared. He needs my help. What kind of person would I be if I refused to do so? _he wondered before yelling at himself. _You baka! Don't you even see that he's taking advantage of your stupidity? He's not even amnesiac or anything else!_ But his mind answered: _I want to trust him._

With a slight smile, he told the blond:

**Of course I'll help you. **

**Really?! **the blond exclaimed.

**Yeah, yeah... Really. I'm thinking that maybe, if I hadn't dawdled before leaving the club, I would've prevented you from losing your memories. I am sorry for not...**

**Stop saying stupid things. You saved my life, that's enough. And now you've agreed to help me recover my memories. Few people would've done so much for a stranger. You're a good boy.**

Shuuichi couldn't help but smile at hearing the nice words the guy was saying to him.

**I know what I'll do first to help you! You can live at my house! **

**Hn? N... No... I can't...**

**But, why? Besides, I'm sure nobody else can put you up, ne? You asked for my help, so the only thing you have to do now is say "Yes, Shuuichi, I'll live with you until I recover all my memories".**

**But...**

**No "but"s! Just say it, ok?**

**Do it!**

Exasperated but amused, the blond repeated.

**Yes, Shuuichi, I'll live with you until I recover all my memories.**

**See! It wasn't that hard, hehehe!**

_I'm not sure why, but I'm glad you asked me to live with you... Shuu-chan, _the amnesiac thought as he looked up at the smiling boy in front of him.

**Hey! **the boy exclaimed.

**Huh? **answered the blond, startled.

**Since you can't remember your name, you need to find another one for me to call you, ne? I won't continue to say "Hey!", it's not really polite.**

**I guess you're right.**

**Of course I'm right! I can spend the whole day with you because it's Sunday and I never work on Sundays. So here we go! We have to find you a beautiful name to match you!**

The young man seemed really excited at the mere idea of searching for a name for his new friend; even if it gave the blond the feeling that he was like a little pet that needed a nickname, he was glad that Shuuichi was here. In some ways, he felt excited too, but it was more because of the idea of living with that boy. _He's so cute! I know I shouldn't think like that but... I'm sure I'll enjoy my time with him._

**Jaa... What about you pick some names, and I'll choose the one I prefer? **the older man said, a smirk on his lips.

With that, he earnt a large smile from the pink thing that remained on his bed.

**Ok! Humm... What do you think about Yoru? It's a kind name, ne? I love the darkness of the night... (1)**

_Are you telling me that if I take the name Yoru, you would love me Shuuichi? _the blond thought, although he said nothing.

**Try another one, **he replied aloud.

Observing the patient attentively, detailing every feature of the blond's face; his amber eyes, his porcelain-like skin, his golden locks that rested on his forehead, his thin lips... The singer began to blush and turned his face away, aiming to hide the red shade of his cheeks. _He's like a doll... He's a man but... He seems so perfect, as if sculpted by God himself, _he thought.

**And... And what about Yuki? Your skin is nearly as white as a snowflake...**

Opening his eyes wide, the blond mumbled:

**Is that a compliment?**

**Anoo... Eeeh... Yes. Kind of...**

After a short silence, as the patient thought about that "Yuki" name, he gave a slight smile.

**"Yuki" isn't that bad, so I guess I can keep it until we find out my real name.**

Turning his head back to the man he'd helped, Shuuichi saw in those tiger's eyes a gleam of something that he couldn't quite manage to identify; something like kindness and sweetness... _Why don't those emotions match him? I feel like he's not the sort of person who's kind. I hope he is though, I want him to be kind to me. _

Now that they'd found a suitable name, Shuuichi and his future roommate spent the day chatting about how it would be to live with each other.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Some days later, after Doctor Kazuhiko had decided that it was alright for his patient to leave, Shuuichi came to bring Yuki home. The day before, the younger man had cleaned every centimetre of his apartment for it to be presentable to the newcomer. The singer kept talking all the way to the building where he lived, but as soon they entered the entrance hall, he stopped. That sudden change in Shuuichi's attitude surprised the blond, but he said nothing, presuming it was the shy side of the boy's personality. After all, he was about to make a stranger live with him, in his own home. Even though Shuuichi came to visit him every day at the hospital and they'd became good friends, they had only known each other for one week.

Yuki kept thinking Shuuichi was very courageous to help him : the doctor warned them that it'd be a long and labourious process to recover all the blond's memories. Then, Yuki was well aware of the fact that Shuuichi was having money problems even if the boy didn't say anything about that. Although he knew about those difficulties, Yuki was all too happy to think about his new life. It was as if he always wanted a new and simple life. _What was I doing in my other life that makes me feel happy to leave it behind ? _he thought.

They reached the fourth floor and Shuuichi guided them both to his door. He opened it and let Yuki enter first. The man's first thought was : _It's so small. _The second one : _It's so lovely, just like him. _He took off his shoes and his jacket and he heard his roommate do the same behind him, before he passed in front of him and said shyly :

**I know it's a very tiny apartment, but I'm sure you'll like it 'cause it's in a really calm district of the city. You'll be able to have a lie-in every morning if you want without being disturbed by the sound of cars or horns, **the pink-haired boy said. **But I have only one room, so you can take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch.**

**No way! You live here so you have to keep your room, **Yuki argued.

**You live here too, **Shuuichi replied. **Besides, you just left the hospital and...**

**YOU take the bed or I go back to that damn hospital, right!? **the blond retorted.

They both remained silent for a moment. Yuki was thinking about Shuuichi's words. _He already sees me as his roommate, although I haven't even spent a night here. _As for the singer, he was a bit impressed by Yuki's authority, but not exactly surprised. _It suits him well, _he thought.

**Ok, **Shuuichi granted. **But I want you to make yourself at home, ok? Because now, it's your home as well. **

**Okay. But as you're working so hard, I'll do all the housework.**

**Deal, **Shuuichi accepted.

**Deal.**

Another silence came and Shuuichi decided it was time to show Yuki every room of the apartment. So he took the blond's hand and guided him through all of the home, showing him the bathroom, the living room, the kitchen and his bedroom. During the tour, Yuki couldn't help but look at Shuuichi's adorable way to walk, his hips swaying gracefully with each footstep. His small hands and delicate frame were so exciting... _Exciting ? Did I just think about that boy as "exciting" ? _But the truth was that Yuki wanted so badly to take Shuuichi into his arms. He was so cute in his strange way of speaking, smiling, walking. He was so... _shiny?_...

**I work every day, except for Sundays. And each Saturday night, I perform at the nightclub where I work. Maybe you could come next week to see us, my band and me? **

**Sure. What do you do in the band ?**

**I sing and I write the lyrics. My best friend Hiro is the guitarist and Suguru is the keyboardist. **

In some way, Shuuichi felt proud to tell Yuki about Bad Luck. He was eager to see him amongst the crowd of the club, listening to their music. With a little smile, he looked at his watch and said :

**It's time for me to go to work. I won't be back before seven, so do as you like. You should go for a walk and visit the area. I'll go to the conbini to buy some groceries, but there's some food in the fridge - like maki or chicken - that I ordered last night. **

Shuuichi grabbed a single key from the table near the front door and gave it to his roommate.

**Here's a spare key for the apartment.**

**Thank you, **Yuki said, putting it into his pocket.

And with that, he saw Shuuichi leaving, his coat tucked under his arm. With a sigh, he went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. His life was a total chaos. He was lost in the darkness and his only ray of light was a hyperactive, 19 year-old boy. At least he had somewhere to live and someone to help him. But for some reason, he felt as if he didn't want to be helped, or to find his memories. He just wanted to live with Shuu.

**Oh God! I am calling him "Shuu" now... Why is it that I feel so attracted to him?**

He asked the question but, in the bottom of his heart, he already knew the answer. He wanted Shuuichi. Not as a roommate, nor as a friend. He wanted Shuuichi as a...

**... A lover... **he whispered.

Closing his eyes, he tried to figure out what it was to feel the boy on his lap, embraced in his arms. Actually, he'd wanted to feel those lips pressed against his own since that day, one week ago, when the little angel opened the curtains in his hospital room.

**But I can't. He'll reject me, for sure. He chose to help, not to sleep with me. Besides, we're both men. Shuuichi might think I'm being a pervert for having these thoughts, but they're not really wrong, are they?**

The mere idea of being rejected by the boy scared him, because the only thing he wanted was to be with him, near him. During the week they'd spent speaking to each other, the feelings he'd had for the singer had grownand he'd completely and totally fallen in love with him. So even if he had to keep it a secret, the most important was to remain his "friend".

**He doesn't have to know about my feelings, as long as he's with me... **the blond told himself. **Shuuichi's right, I should go for a walk. **

So Yuki took his jacket, and left.

**XXX XXX XXX**

In actuality, Shuichi hadn't been right. Yuki shouldn't have gone out, since it was pouring like hell now. He'd only been out for two hours and now he was forced to go back home. He was dripping all over the floor as he went through the threshold of the apartment. He could hear the rain coming down in buckets outside and hitting the window panes. He took off his jacket and shoes, and then went into the bathroom to take a hot shower. Opening the door, he faced the most pleasant sight he could've imagined : Shuuichi, all naked, taking a shower. With the noise of the rain, Yuki hadn't heard the sound of water so, completely innocently, he'd gone in. Maybe not too innocently, he'd made the most of the show.

The young man was standing with his back to Yuki, his hands travelling all over his smooth skin. The drops of water on his body and the steam in the bathroom was making the blond fantasize. Seeing the boy he wanted so badly in those exciting conditions made him harden. He began to wonder what it would be like to remove his clothes and take this very hot shower with Shuuchan. His heart beating wildly, his throat getting dry, he tried to resist the desire growing inside of him.

Suddenly, Shuuichi gave a titanic shout that made the blond jump. As he turned off the water, the pink-haired boy found that he was not alone in the bathroom. _Shit! _Yuki thought. _He saw me! What if he accuses me of being a stalking pervert, and says that I came in deliberately to watch him naked... Ok, I admit I watched him naked... I even loved that... But it wasn't deliberate! _

Shuuichi hid his nudity, more precisely his virility, Yuki throwing his hands over his eyes in a fake form of shock, as if he'd only just walked in.

**Can you... give me a towel... please? **

**'Course, **Yuki answered, turning his face and briefly opening his eyes and to find the towel.

Behind him, he noticed a large one, put on a stand, so he bent to take it. When he held up his head, he could see Shuuichi through a little mirror. He was freezing, but even shaking he was sexy. With a smirk, Yuki outstretched the arm to offer Shuuichi the towel. As the singer took the towel he kept looking at the mirror, well-knowing that the boy was totally unaware of the fact he was watched. The pink-haired baka draped himself in it, then he said :

**Yuki, you surprised me. I should have locked the door, sorry. It's just that I forgot I wasn't living here alone anymore. **

**No, it's me. It's chucking it down outside and the noise stopped me hearing that you already was taking a shower. Beside I should've knocked, **Yuki explained, as if he hadn't been in here for at least five minutes.

**You weren't supposed to know that I was home. I came back earlier than I thought... since I got fired. **

With that, he got out of the shower, and left the bathroom for his bedroom. As if the last information had taken a decade to reach his brain, Yuki just understood what Shuuichi had said. Shuuichi had lost his job as a waiter at that French restaurant, but he knew too well how much the boy needed his two jobs to pay the bills. What would he do now?

The blond followed his roomate and gently knocked at the bedroom door before opening it. Shuuichi had already put on his pants, but the sight of his bare chest made Yuki blush slightly. Hoping the boy hadn't noticed, he asked :

**What will you do? You need that job.**

**I know. I shouldn't have been late, but on the way I had to stop to help a child who was lost find his mother. Then I broke a dish full of truffles. So it's understandable that I got fired... Besides, I'm often late. They were nice enough to keep me until now. I'm always so clumsy... The only thing I'm good at is music. But I'm not even that good, or some great Music company would've picked me up by now...**

Shuuichi wasn't cheerful anymore. He was sad and weak... As if all his will had suddenly disappeared. A tear, just one single tear, rolled down his cheek. It was enough to make Yuki's heart break. Instinctively, he approached Shuuichi, and took him into his arms.

The boy stiffened a bit, but then relaxed. It felt good to be supported, to have somebody there to comfort you. It was only Yuki's first day at Shuuichi's apartment, but the singer felt as if they'd been together for a longtime, and he didn't want to imagine his life without that sweet presence that was Yuki near him. Shuuichi had thought it was his duty to be present for the blond, that he was the one helping. But now, he was thinking that maybe he was wrong, and that he was the one who needed help. _I will help Yuki remember his past and he'll help me forget my own, _Shuuichi said to himself. Then, he embraced his friend too, putting his head on Yuki's sturdy shoulder.

**I'll look for a job too, **Yuki decided. **Since I live here I have to help you with the bills, right? **he added before Shuuichi could argue.

The boy seemed to think about it, before answering :

**I guess you're right. Besides, it'd be useless to try and stop you, ne?**

**Exactly.**

Yuki smiled, taking advantage of this moment of tenderness to mark every feeling, every touch, every sensation of this embrace in his mind. He noticed that Shuuichi's skin was incredibly soft and, as discretely as possible, he breathed in Shuu's hair and found that it smelt just like strawberries. The petite frame of the boy against his chest was turning him mad. He was fighting against the urge to take Shuu's face in his hands and kiss him. And more than ever, he was fighting his libido. Yuki gently pushed back the singer before he would notice the hardened member.

Leaving for the living room, Yuki said :

**Tomorrow you'll help me find a job, ok?**

**Hai, **Shuu answered.

**By the way, I'll need some clothes, since the only ones I have are the ones you found me in.**

**Yeah, I know ! I already called Hiro. He's about the same height as you, so I asked him if he could lend you some clothes until we go to the mall next week, once I've got my wages.**

Yuki stood at the bedroom door and gave Shuuichi a smirk.

**Don't worry Shuu, everything will go well if we're together.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

**(1)** For those who don't know, "Yoru" means "Night" in Japanese.

**A/N: **I hope you liked it because I put all my heart in writting it. Then, why don't you wonder why Shuuichi wants to forget his past? It's a big part of the plot in this story, you know? So please, don't forget my little review.


	3. Always remember

**Title: **Winter Sakura.

**Author: **Patpat.

**Co-author: **Quack says the Duck.

**Beta-reader: **Iname.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters, except one who'll arrive later in the story. Murakami Maki is so lucky... I just created Miri, who's a very recurring character in my other gravi-stories.

**Paring: **Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi

**Rating: **M

**Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, AU and some OOC.**

**Summary: **Shuuichi is a young barman who hardly makes enough money to pay his bills, when one night, he finds a tall blond man unconscious in the dark alley behind the nightclub where he works. Some strange circumstances will bind them together.

**A/N: **Also I felt a bit depressed those days, I simply got inspired so I took advantage of my muse and wrote that third chapter. I hope you'll like it. As ever, you can all thank my wonderful beta and cheer her up for her coming exams. My exams just finshed so I am waiting for the results which will come out in the end of May... Then go and read "Doubt" from Tsubaki-dono, who is one of my favorite fanfic-author. **READ AND REVIEW !**

**Speaking in bold. **_Thoughts in italics. _

_**Chapter 3: Always remember.**_

Finding a job had been very difficult for both Shuuichi and Yuki. The boy was so clumsy he found it hard to keep his jobs more than two or three days and the blond, having no identity papers because he simply couldn't remember his name, was always rejected, even after explaining his situation. Yet, somehow, Shuuichi became the delivery man of a flower shop near the apartment building. It wasn't very well-paid, but money is money and the young singer wasn't the kind of person who says no to more notes in his wallet.

As for his roomate, who seemed to be really determined to earn money and help with the bills, it was a bit different. After about one whole week spent looking for work, Shuu's landlady finally asked him to help his husband repair the intercom. Then, he'd been asked to paint the walls in the garage. Many people living in the building met him that way and began to talk to him. Most of them were pretty interested by his story.

"Poor boy, to have forgotten all his memories..." said an old woman. "I'm glad Shuuichi-san found you. Now you have a friend and, actually, I think _he _also needed one" another one had told him. And now that everybody in the building knew about Yuki, they were all asking for his help. So he did the laundry for the very old Mrs Fuji who lived at the sixth floor, he cooked diner for the divorced Mrs Yamada's three children who lived on the third floor, he took Mr Tokugawa's five dogs for a walk every morning... As he even found himself bilingual in English, he also gave the eight high shool students who lived there private lessons. And everybody paid him for the little favours he did them, so he was able to earn about 70,000 yens a week (1).

It'd been about three weeks now, and Yuki and Shuuichi knew each other well; and with each day they were becoming closer and closer. There was some kind of bond between them, as if they were very old friends, and maybe even more. The complicity they shared was wonderful, and Yuki was very grateful for having such a wonderful person like Shuuichi to take care of him. And that encouraged him to persevere in his idea to charm and seduce the boy, and to become his lover. After all, he didn't mind him being a boy ; Shuuchan was so cute it didn't matter.

And now that he had been accepted by Shuuichi's neighbours, he became subtlety eager to learn more about the one he wanted so much. But everybody kept on saying the same things : "Such a good boy", "Always nice and helpful", "So patient with my daughter when he baby-sits her"... It seemed that nobody could tell where he came from, what his parents looked like or even when his birthday was, since Shuuichi had only moved in three months ago.

Yet, that day he managed to learn something that could lead him to a very important secret in his future boyfriend's life. A young girl named Nisa or Risa, something like that, had said something that had really caught his attention : "Shuuichi-kun is a very nice person, I've known him since we were in primary school. He's always generous and attentive to other people. I'm very surprised he managed to remain the kind boy he always was after what happened with his parents. Nobody would think that that clumsy yet adorable young man had only been relying on himself to bring up his little sister, and has been living on his own for about three months now. He even stopped his studies!".

What was it with Shuuichi's past that made everyone love him? _Well, the only way to know is to ask the man concerned_, the tall blond man thought, whilst going back to the fourth floor (where he'd been living with Shuuichi for three weeks now) after having washed the Shimakis' car. Actually, what the girl - _Nina ? Yuna ?_ - had said was worrying him. _Maybe Shuu and his sis have been abused ? Or have their parents abandoned them ? Something very serious must have happened !_

But all his concerns simply disappeared when he entered the small apartment. As always, it smelt strawberry flavoured sweet, which meant that it was past 9 p.m. Shuuichi always came back from his work at Nightwish club at 9 p.m. except Saturdays because he performed on stage. Yuki noticed that the young man always took a shower as soon as he was home, probably to relax after a long and hard day. But the blond couldn't complain ; his roomate kept on wandering around the apartment with only a towel draped around his hips for at least 15 whole minutes after that shower. That moment was worth more than gold for the blond, so he would never miss it, oh no... and he would continue praying that some god would make the towel accidently slip and fall on the floor.

Actually, the sweet scent of strawberry was coming from Shuuichi's shampoo. Yuki would give everything to be able to breathe in his hair one more time, to feel the softness of his pink locks, to caress his skin... and even more. Shaking his head to push back his dirty thoughts, the blond sat down on the couch, relaxing against the back. In those moments, he felt as if he missed something. Something very, very, VERY important for his well-being... But what ? _Sex ? I'll wait for Shuuichi to help me for this. A beer ? Hmm... That's not a bad idea, I'll buy some cans tomorrow. But I know there's something else... _he thought.

But as soon as Shuuichi left the bathroom to enter the living room, wearing nothing else other than that white towel, Yuki's mind went blank. All he could see was the boy he wanted to kiss. All he was able to think about was what he would do to that cute little ass if he got the occasion to put a hand on it. With a devilish smile on his lips, the man simply watched the boy as he walked in front of him, doing nothing really important.

**Yuki ? Are you alright ?**

Shuuichi's concerned voice nearly made the blond jump. Facing the pink-haired guy, his roomate answered :

**Yes. Why are you asking me ?**

**You look weird sometimes, you know ? As if you were spacing out and all... It's kind of funny but it's also worrying me...**

**What's bothering you ? The fact that you don't know what I'm thinking about ? **Yuki joked.

But the singer didn't answer. What surprised Yuki was that he caught sight of Shuu blushing. He was pretty sure of that. _Did I say something that embarrassed you, Shuuchan ? _he thought, satisfied with himself. But then came his turn to blush like a teenage girl when the boy went to sit next to him.

**I think... I think I don't like it when you think about mysterious things because I feel like you don't want to share your thoughts. It may sound silly but I ****thought ****that, being friends and roommates, living with each other would enable us to tell each other everything. And when I can't figure out what's on your mind, it makes me sad. I know it's stupid because everybody has secrets.**

**You among them, **Yuki said.

Shuuichi's eyes went wide, as if the blond had hit him right in the stomach. Then he stood up and walked away.

**Shuuichi ?! What are you hiding ? Don't you want me to help you ? You just said we were friends ! **the blond asked.

**What you don't understand is that the only way to help me is to not ask about this, **Shuuichi harshly replied.

Frowning at that sudden change of personality, Yuki stood up too and approached the singer.

**About what ? Shuuichi, let me --**

**No ! **the pink-haired boy exclaimed, entering the little kitchen and looking for something to keep himself occupied, as if not listening to what his roommate was saying.

**Shuu, please... Tell me. I don't want you to be hurt... But, I'm sure you would feel better after -- **

The pink-haired boy glared at him as if he was about to kill him and Yuki stopped. Facing up to Shuuichi that way wasn't the best idea and the blond knew it, so he let a very long and disturbing silence settle between him and his soon-to-be lover. Then, when Shuuichi seemed to have calmed down, he went near him and softly touched his shoulder to make the boy turn and face him.

**Shuu... You've been helping me every day since I left the hospital so the least I can do is to help you too. **

His voice was smooth and gentle. Slowly, he brought his hand to the singer's cheek and caressed it with the tip of his fingers. Poor Shuuichi felt his face reddening. The young man was struggling against the urge to cry like a baby and to beg for his friend to embrace and reassure him. _You can't, Shuuichi ! It's forbidden ! He's your friend. Your FRIEND ! Not your brother, not Hiro ! Not your boyfriend ! _he said to himself.

Nevertheless, tears began to roll down his cheeks and of course, Yuki didn't wait for the pink boy to ask something. He took him in his arms and murmured :

**Shhsss... Don't cry. There's no need to shed all these tears. I'm here for you, now. **

_Yes, he's here for me now... But he'll leave as soon as he gets back his memories. He must have friends, a family... Maybe even a wife and children. And I'll be alone one more time, _Shuuichi thought. And his cries intensified. The more he spent time with Yuki the more he liked him. But he knew how hard it'd be when the blond would leave and go back to his family and friends. As if Yuki had felt the singer's distress, he tightened his embrace and said :

**I'll never leave you, no matter who's waiting for me. You're the most important thing to me.**

Shuuichi slid his arms around Yuki's hips and began to calm down. It felt so relaxing to simply feel the blond's warmth around him, his breath on his neck, his golden locks tickling his bare shoulders as Yuki had burried his face into his nape. Actually, the mere idea of being in his arms was intoxicating and exciting. _I never felt that way with Hiro or any body else. Why is Yuki the only one who gives me these thoughts ? _

The singer gently pushed back and sat down on a nearby chair. Even if they were fewer now, tears continued to slide over his smooth skin and Yuki noticed that, this time, Shuuichi's sadness was really deep. He leaned against the table and simply looked at the young man in front of him.

**About three months ago now, something really horrible happened. I wasn't home when it took place but my little sister, Maiko, who's only 15, saw everything, **Shuuichi told him. **In broad daylight, a Saturday evening, someone came to our home. He didn't knock at the door, he simply entered the house. He went straight to the living room and killed my father. Only one bullet between his eyes. At least he didn't have the time to suffer.**

Actually, when Yuki had asked for Shuuichi to tell him about his secret, he was far, very far away from imagining what Shuu's burden really was. Even if he was a bit frightened by what he was hearing, he felt relieved knowing the boy trusted him enough to tell him the truth.

**As if it wasn't enough for that man, he continued his way to the kitchen where my mom and Maiko were cooking dinner and he shot at my mother. Maiko screamed and ran to escape him. As he was blocking the way to the front door, she climbed up the stairs and tried to hide from him. But some moments later, he found her and...**

**Don't tell me he tried to kill her too, **Yuki cut him, visibly upset.

Raising his eyes up to the blond, Shuuichi sadly smiled then answered :

**No, he didn't do anything to her. He simply asked for me. **

Yuki's heart missed a beat when he heard the last sentence. That bastard asked for his Shuuichi so that meant he was in danger.

**Maiko told him I wasn't home and he looked at her, then left as if nothing had happened. When I came back home about half an hour later, I found a lot of people in front of my house, including policemen and ambulances... Maiko told me everything, each and every detail. But she kept telling she never saw his face. She told the police he was wearing a hood and black clothes. But I think she just doesn't want him to kill her. I'm sure she made some kind of deal with him : if she doesn't describe him he won't come back for us... I'm not angry at her for that even if I'd like to send that jerk in jail for the rest of his life.**

Shuuichi stopped his story here and simple looked at Yuki. Although he just described the worst day of his life and the beginning of his present hell, the singer remained what he was : a pink punk with bright purple eyes, full of kindness. The blond couldn't help but feel guilty and sad for him. Why did life have to be that unfair ? Shuu was young and hopeful, and he lost everything... At least his sister was still alive, but neither his bro nor her deserved it.

**I'm sorry, Shuu. Really, I...**

**It's not your fault, **Shuuichi said. **You weren't there. Besides, even if you were, you wouldn't have been able to do anything to prevent it. First, I thought I should have been there to die with my parents, but then I remembered Maiko and that she needed me to help her, to protect her. She needs someone who can love her and bring her up. So I live for her, and for my friends. I don't want them to be sad because I was killed too, **he added, bitterly laughing.

**And where's your sister ? **Yuki asked.

**She's attending a private school in Yokohama. I need to pay school fees, of course but I want her to be able to do everything she wants later. It's why I'm working so hard. My parents life-insurance and the money we earnt by selling the house enabled me to rent this apartment and to pay for the most part of Maiko's school fees, but that's not enough anymore, **the pink-haired man explained. **And as I've never been good at school, I didn't mind stopping studying to work instead. **

Yuki looked at Shuuichi and smiled. He was glad to be here, and now more than ever he wanted to free Shuuichi's heart from all that sorrow. Oh yes, he wanted to be near him so much. He wanted to be the one who would heal him from his memories. His own memory was totally blank and the boy needed to forget, so why shouldn't they make new memories together ?

The taller man stood up and came behind the singer. He put his hands on his bare shoulders and said :

**I'll never leave you alone. I don't care if there's someone waiting for me. I'm sure they don't need me as much as you need your friends being with you. Besides, I don't want to remember. I just want to be with you.**

Shuuichi couldn't help but blush. _Why did those words sound like a declaration of love ?_ he wondered. Yet it really pleased him to hear Yuki tell him all those things, because he simply needed to feel the way he did when the blond was here : happy and secure. Just as he stood up in order to embrace his friend, Yuki's arms wrapped themselves around him the way they had some minutes ago. _I think... I think I love him... _the blond thought. _Kami-sama, I need him so much ! I just don't know who needs to be helped the most ? _

And as this happened, Shuuichi was thinking : _Don't leave me. Please, swear you will never leave me. I need you. I like you so much. _The young singer hadn't been that confused with his feelings for so long... He didn't really understand what it was about Yuki that meant so much to him, but Shuuichi always followed the path his heart showed him. And his heart beat wildly only for that man, for Yuki.

He raised his eyes and he met Yuki's golden ones. They were so sincere, so sweet, so beautiful... His heart was beating so fast it hurt. As for the blond, he was so lost in Shuuichi's gaze he hadn't noticed he was blushing like a high school girl at the mere idea that their lips would touch. _Yes, I want to feel his lips against my own, _he decided. Yuki was very determined to kiss Shuuichi, here and now.

As their bodies got closer, their faces did too, and _very soon_ their lips would meet. But... that just seemed too good to be true. At that very moment, the phone rang and as if leaving his dreamy land, Shuuichi pushed back and went to answer whoever it was.

**Moshi moshi ! Shuuichi here.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

**Oy ! Aniki ! How are you ? **

**Maiko-chan ? It's been so long since your last call. I'm fine, and you ? Why didn't you call me sooner ?**

Shindou Maiko was a 15 year-old girl, with light brown hair, dark blue eyes and a bright smile. She wasn't very tall for her age, actually she was the smallest girl in her class, so she was often teased and annoyed about that and other things by most of her school friends. Yet she remained nice and helpful with everybody, just like her brother would.

**I was busy, aniki. I had a lot of homework to do and all. It's been hard to start this school at the end of the year, you know **(2)

**Yeah, I understand. But I was kind of worried, **Shuuichi answered.

**Sorry. I didn't mean to. So, what's up in Tokyo ? **she asked, trying to change the subject.

**I made a new friend ! I'm sure you'd love him.**

**Really ? What's his name ?**

**Yuki ! Hmmm... Actually, it's not his real name... You see, it's a long story and... Well, he was hurt so I brought him to the hospital and there, the doctor said he had amnesia. So now he lives with me. It's nice to have somebody who's waiting for me when I come home after work.**

**Shuuichi !!! Are you crazy ? You're letting a stranger live with you ? **she exclaimed, causing people to turn, as she was yelling at the public phone in the hall.

**Hey ! Calm down Maiko ! I'm not that stupid ! Besides, he's not a serial killer or a rapist. If he wanted to hurt me, he would've done it a long time ago. He's been with me for more than three weeks, you know ! **Shuuichi retorted.

Maiko frowned when she heard someone laughing at the other end of the phone. _Am I dreaming or is that jerk Yuki laughing at me ?! _

**Well, do as you want. I just hope it doesn't end badly.**

**Why d'you say that ? Don't worry, ok ?**

The young girl didn't answer, so Shuuichi asked :

**I received a letter from your school. It was from some teacher - about a parents' meeting. Is that what you're calling me about ?**

**Mmh, yeah. I wanted to know if you could come for the day...**

**It's next Thursday, ne ? Mmh... I think I can ask for one day off from my boss. I'm working hard and he's a nice guy. I think he'll agree, especially if I tell him it's for familial reasons, **Shuuichi explained.

**That's good. I'm glad I can see you before the Christmas holidays ! **Maiko said with a bright smile.

**I'm eager to see you too, imouto-chan **(3)

**Well, sorry aniki but I have to go. I promise I'll call you before you come.**

**You swear ? **

**Yeah, I swear. Take care and be ****careful****, ok ? **she asked, a bit worried about her brother.

**Hey ! I should be the one telling you that ! **he exclaimed before laughing. **Well, be a good girl and take care too. **

**Ok. Bye ! **then she hung up.

_That baka ! How can he trust that guy he doesn't even know ? Actually, that man doesn't seem to know himself either... Well, I hope he's not planning on hurting Shuuichi or I'll bump him off with an axe ! _she thought, going back to the girls' dormitories.

There, in front of the main door, stood Uesugi Tatsuha and his cousin, Kira Miri. They were deep in a serious conversation with one another :

**And that's all Mika said ? **asked Miri, irritated.

**Yeah, that's all, **Tatsuha answered.** And we can't even leave the school to look for him or she'll kick our ass. **

**Shit ! We can't just wait here ! **

**I agree but... Well, I'll admit it's not the first time aniki's simply disappeared, and then he comes back as if nothing had happened... **

**I guess you're right, **Miri admitted. **Well, if he's not back before Christmas holidays, we'll go back to Tokyo and search for him ourselves. **

**Actually, if he's not back before then, it means he's got himself in very deep trouble. And I'm sure Mika won't look for him unless she finds something weird...**

Kira frowned then murmured :

**I've a very bad feeling about this...**

**Me too, **Tatsuha said.

And as if they were twins, they scratched their heads at the same time and breathed out, annoyed. Tatsuha was a very handsome boy with black hair and dark grey eyes. He was pretty tall for his age, and was very well-built. Tatsuha was also exceptionally good at sports, but a real idiot and a good-for-nothing at every other subject. Yet, every girl in the school wanted to date him. But it seemed the only girl he was interested in was Maiko... _Why the hell is he always following me like a pervert ? I can't even stand him !_

Miri was blond, with cold golden eyes - which always made Maiko feel uncomfortable. Miri wasn't a mean girl, unlike the others in Maiko's class, actually the blond girl always frightened and threatened anyone who tried to tease or hurt Maiko. They shared the same room in the dormitory so even if the Shindou sister couldn't stand Miri's posh attitude, they were sort of friends. Kira was a brilliant student, but she rarely put in any effort, so she barely got more than a "C" on her assessments. It was as if she didn't mind failing her exams.

Tatsuha and Miri were both 15. Maiko learnt that they had been brought up together as if they were siblings by the Uesugi family after Miri's parents' death. There wasn't a need to ask why they were called the "Twins" : they simply acted as if they were... They were always together and never talked to anyone else, except Maiko. The other teenagers didn't tried to speak to them because they were too afraid. Actually, Tatsuha and Miri often fought against senior students or pupils from different high schools. And they never lost a fight.

The young Shindou felt kind of proud being their "friend". She was protected by them so nobody annoyed her when Tatsuha or Miri were with her. Sure, Maiko was in a private school, aimed at wealthy children, but she wasn't as rich as them. All the other girls called her Cinderella because she was a very poor girl attending a castle-like high school, and the boys jostled her or took advantage of her kindness to make her do the most ungrateful tasks when Uesugi or Kira weren't there. They all knew Maiko wasn't a sneak and that she would never tell the Twins. And she wouldn't tell Shuuichi either : he didn't need to worry about her.

**Hey Shindou ! **Tatsuha called as he noticed her presence for the first time.

**So ? Will your parents come for the meeting ? **asked Miri.

_Yeah... That's right. I never told them about mom and dad's death. I think it's better that way._

**Well... Kind of.**

**"Kind of" ? Will they or not ? **

**No. My brother will come, **she answered the blond's question.

**Well, my sister will come for us too, **Tatsuha explained.

Maiko remembered his mother died about 5 years ago and his father last March. _So they're orphans too._

**Oy ! It's already 10 p.m. and you need to do your homework, Shindou, **Miri said.

**Do I have to remind you that you also have to do yours ? **Maiko retorted, irritated by Kira telling her what to do.

**Haha ! Nice joke ! You deciding to be funny tonight ? **the blond replied.

**Hey girls, calm down. Go to your room and sleep well. We have a French exam tomorrow, **Tatsuha intervened. **Oyasumi, sis' ! **he told Miri. **And good night, love, **he added to Maiko.

**I'd rather die than be your "love", Uesugi ! **she answered sharply.

But he acted as if he hadn't heard her and left for the boys' dormitories.

**Tsss, that idiot's pathetic, **Miri whispered, before climbing up the steps that lead to her dormitory hall.

With a small, amused smile, Maiko followed her. _At least they aren't that bad... _she thought. However, that night, the brown-haired girl didn't slept as well as she'd wished...

_She was crying and trembling, crumpled and hidden in her brother's bedroom closet. She tried to remain silent. She feared he would hear her heartbeat so she tried to hold her breath. Tears kept rolling down her cheeks and wetting her white dress and blue apron, already stained with her mother's blood. The image of her mother falling on the floor kept flashing through her mind, which made her cry even harder. _

_Then he opened the door, making the sunlight break through the closet's darkness. She shakily raised her gaze to look at him with pleading eyes. She didn't want to die. She didn't want to be killed like her mother and probably like her father too. _

_"Please..."_

_"Where's Shindou Shuuichi ?" he asked._

_Maiko's eyes went wide opened. He wanted Shuuichi too ? He wanted to kill her brother ! If her parents weren't there anymore, Shuuichi was the only one who would be there for her. She didn't want to be alone. She didn't want the man to kill her only family. _

_"He... He's not home. Please... Don't kill him ! I don't know what we did. I don't know what my parents did but Shuuichi's innocent. Please... Don't... Don't take him far away from me ! I love him ! He's my brother. Please ! Don't !"_

_He looked at her with those piercing and cold eyes, full of determination but empty from any human feelings at the same time. _

_"Calm down, I'm not here for you. Don't tell anybody what I look like and I'll let your brother live... for a little more time", he said with his low and frightening voice._

_She would always remember those eyes... She would always remember that voice. She would always remember that face ! Because one day, she would kill that man the same way he murdered her parents, and the same way he wanted to assassinate Shuuichi ! _

**XXX XXX XXX**

That same night, in Tokyo...

**Hey ! Yuki, wake up ! Please ! **Shuuichi yelled with a panicked voice, shaking his friend like an Orangina bottle (Oups I shouldn't have quoted a trademark).

**Shuu... ? **the blond asked, slowly opening his eyes.

**You were having a nightmare. Are you alright ? **the singer inquired, bent over the couch where Yuki slept.

**Huh... Yeah... I think I'm fine...**

**What was it that made you cry in your sleep ? You were calling my name again and again. **

Yuki frowned. He was slowly remembering his dream and the images he saw were very disturbing. There was blood everywhere... With each step, he walked in a pool of blood. And there was Shuuichi's body, lying on the floor, lifeless.

The blond stared at Shuuichi before taking him into his arms, making the young man lose his balance and fall onto his lap.

**I'll never let anybody hurt you, Shuu. I promise. I'll protect you. I won't let someone take you away from me, **he said, a silent tear sliding over his cheek as he buried his face in Shuuichi's pyjama top.

_I guess his story touched me more than I thought... Whatever ! I won't let that bastard hurt him, _he thought.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**(1)** 70,000 yens are about 400 euros or 263 pounds or 450 dollars (hehe, thanks to my calculator ).

**(2)** In Japan, the school year begins in April and ends in December. Pupils have some weeks off for holidays in summer.

**(3) **"Imooto" means "little sister".

**A/N : **I hope you loved that chapter. I've involved Shuuichi's neighbourhood because I wanted to show how much he was liked and how many people actually cared for him even if his parents were dead. And then, I usually speak to my own neighbours because most of them are kind and all, except that bitch who lives at the first floor and who threw a whole bucket of dirty water at me. Grrr ! Well, I hope you won't have to wait too long before my next update. Please, be nice and patient with me, guys ! Bisous !


	4. Friends and family

**Title: **Winter Sakura.

**Author: **Patpat.

**Co-author: **Quack says the Duck.

**Beta-readers : **Iname and Estelle Stafford (I need a lot of help, lol)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters, Murakami Maki is so lucky... I just created Miri, who's a very recurring character in my other gravi-stories.

**Paring: **Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi

**Rating: **M

**Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, AU and some OOC.**

**Summary: **Shuuichi is a young barman who hardly makes enough money to pay his bills, when one night, he finds a tall blond man unconscious in the dark alley behind the nightclub where he works. Some strange circumstances will bind them together.

**A/N: **There is my forth chapter. I hope you like it as much as you did with the the three first chappies. Next time you met Maiko, Tatsuha and Miri, so here you'll see Mika. I hope you noticed I began to expand the number of characters I use in this story. Be particularly attentive to the role each of them is playing, it's very important. So here's the chapter. Don't forget my little review, ok ?

**Speaking in bold. **_Thoughts in italics._

_**Chapter 4 : Friends and family.**_

It had been three days since Shuuichi told Yuki about his past. Watching at how the boy was always smiling, laughing, singing with every inch of his soul (mainly in the bathroom) enabled the blond to understand what their young neighbour told him : "_He's always generous and attentive to other people. I am very surprised he managed to remain that kind boy he always was before what happened with his parents_." Indeed, it was as if life had never stopped for Shuu. It was just Shuuichi like to act that way.

Yuki simply smiled at that thought while speaking with his roommate. It was noon and like everyday, the pink-haired boy had a lunch break that let him come home to quickly eat what Yuki had prepared for both of them. Shuuichi was describing him what kind of rude guy he had to deliver flowers that morning but honestly, the handy-man wasn't listening to what he was saying. He was too busy devouring Shuu with his lustful eyes. Yuki couldn't help but think of that evening when Shuuichi told him everything... When they'd nearly kissed. It would have been so perfect...

_I have to tell him. I have to confess him I've been in love with him since the first time we met, _he thought.

**Hey Yuki ?! **Shuuichi called out.

**Hum ?**

**The day you moved in with me you said you'd come and see us on stage, you remember ? **

**Huh... Yeah, that's right but I couldn't since I had to work for your landlady, **Yuki explained.

**Yes, I know but... Will you come this Saturday ? Please... I really want you to hear what I sing.**

**I already know what beautiful voice you have, even if your lyrics suck, **the blond replied with a sarcastic smirk on his lips.

**Hey ! Why are you being so mean, Yuki ?** the singer asked, pouting like a child, which made him even more cute.

**Because I love to tease you, **the blond simply answered.

And as planed, Shuuichi's eyes turned as bright and wet as a puppy dog's ones. So Yuki decided to add :

**It's not my fault if you have zero talent for what's about writing and little knowledge of what it actually is.**

**If you think you could do better than me, then write a song and sing it ! **the pink punk challenged him.

**I bet I would be better than you... **

**So prove it !**

**Well... What would I win ? **Yuki asked with a satisfied smirk.

**Huh ? Na... Nani ? **

**What would I win if I prove you I'm better ?**

**Well... Hum... That's impossible. You can't sing better than me but, if you manage to do it... I'll do what you want for a whole day.**

A large smile spread across the tall man's face, which made Shuuichi wonder if this was going to be a mistake suggesting such a bet...

**Well, I'm not sure if that was a fair bargain, but I'll take you up on your bet, **he simply said with a strange look in his eyes.

**However, if you lose then you would have to come and cheer me up every Saturday night ! **

**Sure ! **

**Hehe ! I'm glad you'll come to see us this weekend. You'll meet Hiro and Suguru. When Hiro came and brought you some clothes the first week you were here, you weren't there since you were looking for a job... **Shuuichi said, standing up to clear up the table. **Besides, I am sure it will be funny to see you singing on stage. **

**Wait ! You mean that I'll sing this week ?**

**Why not ? **

**Well, I'm not ready, **Yuki answered, slightly panicked. **I've to write down my lyrics before, ne ?**

**Hum... I guess you're right. Well, you'll have to sing next week so. Then it'll enable you to ask Hiro and Suguru to help you with it, composing the music that would match your lyrics. **

Relieved, Yuki stood up to help Shuuichi with the dishes. That would be the very good occasion to declare his love...

**Oh Yuki, I almost forgot. I need to leave Thursday. I'll go to Yokohama to meet Maiko's teachers but I'll be back in the course of the day, **the boy explained.

**No problem. As long as you're back as soon as possible so that I don't worry uselessly... **the blond answered.

Indeed, he was never reassured when Shuuichi was out without him. Especially since that bastard who killed his parents was somewhere, waiting for the perfect moment to attack him.

**I would have asked if you could come, but I know Hayanami-san already asked you to help him with the new wallpaper in his appartment.**

**That's not a problem. I am sure I'll meet your sister when she comes during Christmas. All I want from you is to be extra careful, ok ?**

**Ok, **Shuuichi answered with a bright smile.

Then he looked at his watch and said :

**Oh ! I have to leave or I'll be late. Mata ne ! **

Before leaving the kitchen to go put on his shoes, he stopped then kissed Yuki on the cheek before taking off, his face as red as a tomato while wondering why he did something so stupid. In the other hand, Yuki simply stood there in a daze, his fingertips slightly brushing over the spot where Shuuichi kissed some moments before. _Did he just... kiss me good bye ? _he asked himself while being dumped in the middle of the kitchen.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Thursday came pretty quickly and, as he had told Yuki, Shuuichi left early in the morning to go to his sister's school on time. The Parents' Day began at 9 a.m. so he had to not be late if he wanted Maiko to be proud of him. Even though the train ran late, the boy somehow managed to reach the school gate at 8:54. The day began with the main teachers and the headmaster welcoming the parents then, then at about 10 o'clock the students joined their family and met each teacher together.

When Maiko finally found his brother, she smiled brightly, she was so happy to spend the day with him !

**Hey ! Shuu-chan ! **she called out, waving at him from where she was.

Shuuichi searched for her and as soon as he noticed the small brown-haired girl, he ran towards her with a smile on his lips and took her in his arms.

**Maiko ! I missed you so much ! **he muttered near his sister's ear.

She embraced him too, hugging him tightly. It's been about three months since the last time they saw each other. Just after their parents' death, Shuuichi had decided to send Maiko in that school, thinking it would enable her to easier forget Tokyo and what happened there. They didn't break the embrace, until a voice of a young man they both knew too well, spoke.

**So you're cheating on me, love ? How dare you break my heart ?! **

Blushing at the words said by _that _voice, thinking they were said for him, Shuuichi pulled away from his sister to look at Yuki. _But, hey ! That's not Yuki ! Why does that guy have the same voice and the same pretty face ? The only differences are his hair and eyes' colour. _

**You baka ! He's not my boyfriend. He's my brother ! **Maiko scolded.

**Oh ! Really ? Nice to meet my brother-in-law, **the dark-haired boy said, bowing. **I'm Uesugi Tatsuha.**

**Hum... Well, my name's Shindou Shuuichi, **the pink-haired one answered with a bright smile.

**Hey ! Don't smile at him ! He's just a stupid cockroach always groveling to me, **the young girl told her brother off, annoyed.

**Maiko-chan, you should speak better, you know. You may hurt him, insulting your boyfriend that way, **Shuuichi said, a wise look on his face.

**But he's not even my --**

**Hey there ! You must be Maiko-chan's big brother. I'm Kira Miri, Tatsuha's cousin.**

Smiling at the young blond girl, he noticed that she had Yuki's eyes. She looked really mature, contrary to her cousin who appeared to be more like a big child. Then he noticed she also wore the same school uniform as Maiko and Tatsuha, so she was a student here.

**Your parents aren't here yet ? **Shuuichi asked.

**Nope. My sister's late, as always, **Tatsuha answered. **She might not come at all. **

**Why wouldn't she come ? I'm sure it's important for her to meet your teachers, **Maiko said.

**She's been very busy and -- **Miri said.

**And what ? you little punk, **a soft yet menacing voice scolded from behind the two cousins.

The two had a glance over their shoulder to face the harsh glare of a really beautiful woman with long brown hair and chocolate eyes. She wore a red dress that fitted closely her slender frame, perfectly, black stilettos and jacket of the same colour. She also wore mascara and brown eye liner, and her lips were tainted in a bright red that matched her dress.

**No- Nothing, nee-chan... **Miri purred like a cat, a large grin on her face, which chocked Maiko.

Miri never had such a hypocritical smile, not even with Tatsuha. _She must fear that brown-haired woman, _Shuuichi's sister thought.

**Did you really think that I would miss that Parents' day. I want to know what your teachers think of you. I'm sure you did many stupid and dangerous things ! If Eiri were here, he would have killed you for that ! **

**Yeah... As you say, we're lucky aniki didn't come... **Tatsuha said, scratching the back of his head.

As if the woman just noticed the two others, she slightly bowed and introduced herself.

**Hello. I'm Seguchi Mika, Tatsuha and Miri's sister.**

**Shindou Shuuichi, Maiko's brother. Nice to meet you, Seguchi-san, **the singer answered politely. **Hum... You said you were their sister but I thought they simply were cousins, **he asked, a bit embarrassed. He shouldn't have asked such a private question.

But Mika didn't seem annoyed so she gently smiled and explained :

**Actually, Miri is my cousin too but after her parent's death, she's been brought up with Tatsuha as if she was our sibling. There's not any difference between us. Can I ask you why you came ? You look pretty young... Why didn't your parents come for that meeting ?**

**They're deceased. I'm Maiko's only family and she's my only own, **Shuuichi told them.

Next to Mika, Tatsuha and Miri looked worried at what they heard. So Maiko's parents were dead and they didn't even know ? Why did the girl hide that she was an orphan like them ? Did she fear of something ? Was she ashamed of being taken care of by her brother ? There wasn't any reason for that... Except maybe if she didn't want the whole school to know. It was hard enough for her not to be the same social background than the other students so she may have chosen not to tell anybody to keep them from bullying her even more.

**I'm sorry. I understand you. Well, I enjoyed talking with you, Shindou-san but I have to leave early so the sooner I'll meet my siblings' teachers, the better it'll be.**

**Yes, me too. I hope to meet you again, Seguchi-san.**

Then Mika left, followed by Tatsuha and Miri. Now alone, Shuuichi turned his gaze to Maiko and smiled at her.

**So, Tatsu-kun and Miri-chan are your friends ? They seem to be kind.**

**They are, **Maiko agreed. **I know I can rely on them. They're just a bit strange, that's all. **

Thinking of it, Maiko felt sad. She missed her friends she left behind her when she moved to live here, in Yokohama, to study in that school where everybody was mean to her. At least, she had Tatsuha and Miri. They were very good friends to her, always taking care of her, laughing and joking with her. They were the only people who were still able to make her smile when she felt lonely, when her thoughts went back to that day when her parents died. They nearly managed to make her feel as secured as she felt with Shuuichi.

**You seem a bit wistful, Maiko-chan. Something wrong ? **Shuuichi worried.

**No, I'm fine, aniki, **she quickly lied.

Shuuichi, always being the gullible boy he was, simply nodded and said :

**Well, we should begin with that meeting thing because I have to leave early.**

**What ? You too ? That's not fair, Shuuichi ! It's been so... long ! **the girl whined.

**Hey ! Stop crying like a baby, ok ? I still need to go back to Tokyo. The train won't wait for me, you know ?**

**Why won't you spend the night here so we can --**

**I already took a day off to come here today, I can't skip job tomorrow, **the singer broke in.

His sister remained silent for a while then she smiled. _Some hours... At least it's something... _she thought. Then the Shindou siblings walked together towards Maiko's Literature teacher's office. _That bastard said she was a stupid girl who couldn't write correctly ! I don't agree ! I am the stupid one whose lyrics suck ! My sister is a genius !_ Shuuichi told himself while clinching his fist, angry.

**XXX XXX XXX**

The Parents' Day went well and Shuuichi was back in Tokyo. On his way back to his home, where he would find Yuki and a very good diner, the young singer wondered. _Why did those children and Yuki look so much alike ? Is it possible that they're relatives ? I should have asked them if... Well, how would I have asked it ? "Excuse me but do you know if someone in your family is amnesiac and lost in Tokyo without even knowing his own name ?" Besides, they didn't seem to be worried about some of their relatives missing... _

Actually, there also was another reason why Shuuichi didn't tell anything : if he had done so Yuki would have had to leave him then he would be all alone one more time. Yeah... He knew that was a very selfish thought but he couldn't bear the idea of being left alone by someone he liked one more time. Yet, at the bottom of his heart, he knew Yuki would remember... And no matter he had promised Shuuichi, he would leave. _Do I accept that idea ? Or do I simply ignore it, as if everything was all right ?_

He brushed those thoughts off of his mind while climbing up the stairs to his flat at the fourth floor. When he opened the door, he was struck by a thick and disturbing silence. _The same silence... _Shuuichi said to himself, thinking back to that day when Maiko and he went back from the cemetery to their old house : it was deadly silent because they now were all alone...

Feeling the fear building inside him, Shuuichi switched on the light and began to look for his roommate. It didn't take him too long before finding Yuki spread across HIS bed, in HIS room... Shuuichi frowned. _Why the hell is he sleeping in my bedroom ? Wasn't he the one who wanted to sleep on the couch ? _Finally, Shuuichi decided to let the blond have some rest on a good mattress for once. But as he was going back to the main room, he heard some groans.

He looked back at Yuki, who didn't seem to enjoy his nap that much. Was he having a nightmare ? The young boy approached the bed carefully and bent slightly over his friend to have a better look. There, he heard Yuki whispering some incomprehensible words. _I should wake him up but... _But he wanted to know what the blonde was saying. Maybe it had something to do with his unknown past ?... Sometimes, Shuuichi found himself more curious about Yuki's memories than the amnesiac man himself.

**Please... please... **was the only word Shuuichi could understand in all those mumbles. **I didn't want to... **Yuki added, struggling even more.

_That's enough, Shuuichi ! Wake him up ! _the singer thought. And immediately he began to pat on the blonde's shoulder.

**Yuki ? Yuki, wake up ! **he asked gently. But he lost patience and yelled : **Oy, you stupid blond ! I said "wake up" ! **

And Yuki suddenly opened his eyes, sat up and roughly pushed Shuuichi off the bed. The loud bump of his ass hitting the floor and the "Ouch !" that escaped his mouth seemed to pull Yuki out of his dreams. His eyes still clouded by his sleep wandered around the room until he found his little singer / waiter muttering about "being roommate who is a grumpy and aggressive heavy sleeper" rubbing his hurting rear, near the bed.

**What are you doing on the ground, brat ? **Yuki asked.

**And you ? What are you doing on my bed ? **Shuuichi retorted, standing back on his feet.

As if he didn't understand what the boy was speaking about, he simply frowned and yawned. Then he remembered : he was feeling tired and a bit dizzy when he came back from Hayanami's apartment so he tried to have some rest on the couch but didn't manage to find sleep so he went to Shuuichi's bed, where his strawberry sent was everywhere on the sheets and fell asleep like a baby until... Until that nightmare. This time, he didn't remember what he had been dreaming about but that really was a disturbing and frightening nightmare.

Shuuichi didn't wait for Yuki to answer his question and simply left the room, going towards the kitchen. There, he opened the fridge and noticed some Curry (1) left over from yesterday night so he took it and placed it in the microwave oven to warm it up. Yuki joined him and set the table.

**How was your day with your sister ? **he asked. **She must have missed you.**

**It went well, even if I nearly killed her Literature teacher. That stupid guy kept saying she was way under her classmates standards and that she was too dumb to write a proper essay. **

**If she's like you then maybe that teacher of hers wasn't that wrong, **Yuki simply said, teasing.

**I know I'm an idiot, ok ! But my sister is way cleverer than most of those rich and spoiled brats who attend the same school as her ! **Shuuichi exclaimed, still angry from his meeting with that stupid teacher.

Then, he caught Yuki's surprised look and calmed down. The blond wasn't used to the aggressive side of his friend's personality. The pink-haired boy came and put the dish on the table, then sat on his chair, in front of the tall guy and added :

**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you but... Maiko deserves so much and I can't even give her what she needs.**

His voice was full of sorrow and Yuki seemed to notice that hint of sadness.

**Did she reproach you for anything ? **he nicely asked, while dugging in his plate.

**No but...**

**It's the way you feel.**

Shuuichi cast a glance at his friend and smiled sadly. He focused on his own plate and chopsticks, trying to repress the unshed tears in his eyes.

**You shouldn't feel guilty, Shuu. You're doing your best. You're not some Superman who can handle four jobs at the same time, bring up his little sister and save the world from wars and diseases. You're just Shindou Shuuichi, a nice and cute singer who's fighting for a better life.**

Silent tears were now rolling down his cheeks, his pink locks hiding his face from his roommate.

**I know you're not typically patient but you're determined as well as persevering. I don't want to believe that Fate, or whatever it is, would be so unfair to you and Maiko. You've already gone through many difficulties. So just wait and I'm sure everything will be fine.**

Yuki stopped when he heard a sob escaping from the boy. He outstretched an arm above the table to reach Shuu's face. He gently wiped the tears away with his thumb and cupped his cheek, inciting the young man to look at him. With a serious yet tender expression on his face, Yuki said :

**Don't cry or I'll have to make it up to you. Do you want me to kiss you ?**

The singer's violet eyes went wide and a bright red blush came across his adorable baby face.

**Would you... really do it ? **he asked hesitantly.

It was Yuki's turn to turn red like a chili pepper. _Hey ! I wasn't expecting you to answer that ! _he thought.

**Humm... Well...**

**Nah... You wouldn't, **Shuuichi laughed, making fun of him.

_At least, I managed to make him forget about his sorrow... _But yet Yuki didn't like to be teased. He really preferred being the one who did it. So he stood up, came near Shuuichi, caught him by the arm and made him stand as well. The boy didn't even have time to react when the blonde's lips crushed against his own. First, the pink-haired one was too shocked to do anything but eventually, he ended up responding to Yuki's kiss.

When the blond felt Shuuichi's wet tongue brushing against his lips, he slightly parted them, welcoming the sweet invasion of his mouth. As Shuuichi placed his arms around Yuki's neck, the other one slid his long fingers through the boy's pink hair, wanting to deepen the kiss. A soft and delectable kiss, which began with passion and ended on a touch of tenderness. Finally, as their need for air came, they broke apart. Their eyes remained closed in silence for some moments until Yuki whispered :

**Don't you dare challenge me anymore, you brat.**

When he opened his amber eyes, he met Shuuichi's mesmerizing purple ones, then saw his beautiful and innocent smile. He slowly stroke the boy's face and asked :

**From what I felt with this kiss, you seemed to have wished for it for a long time. Am I wrong ?**

One more time, the singer blushed like a high school girl in front of her idol. It took him some seconds to gather his thoughts and find a proper answer and when he was about to speak, the two heard the door's bell ringing. Yuki waited a bit for Shuuichi to tell what he had wanted to hear for so long but nothing came except another ringing from the main door.

The blond frowned and let go of his (boy)friend before going to the front door to open it.

**Good evening Yuki-san. I'm really sorry to bother you this late but I need your help fixing my closet's door. It just fell on the ground and nearly killed my little puppy... **Mrs. Yamada, who lived alone with her three children at the third floor, said.

He wanted to ask her just to wait until tomorrow morning so that he could speak with Shuuichi about what just happened between them but as he was about to speak, the boy appeared behind him and said :

**Go help Yamada-san, Yuki. I'll wash the dishes then go to bed since I have to wake up early tomorrow.**

Unable to have a say in it, Yuki left with their neighbour and closed the door behind.

**XXX XXX XXX**

It'd been two days... Two whole days since the "kiss problem" and Shuuichi always managed to avoid the subject whenever Yuki tried to bring it up in the conversation. Did the boy regret what happened ? _But I was so sure he enjoyed it. It's him who deepened the kiss first ! _the blonde thought, sipping his beer while being at Nighwish Club's bar, waiting for Bad Luck to perform._ I must have fooled myself about Shuu's feelings for me. Why would he like me the way I want him to ? As far as I remember, he never told me he was gay or something... Well, I don't remember myself giving into guys either but Shuuichi is... Shuuichi is Shuuichi and I don't care about him being a boy. I want him, no matter what. _

He was deeply lost in his train of thoughts when some chick came near him and began to blab about how the music was good and how much she wanted to dance with him. She even offered him another beer but he simply ignored her, yet accepting the drink.

He only came back to reality when he heard a brown-haired woman announcing :

**It's Saturday, tonight ! **

And everybody yelled back a noisy "YEAAAH !!!".

**You all know what it means, ne ? **

And people began to scream and call for Bad Luck, again and again. From an external point of view, it could be seen as some sect prying for its guru.

**Here they come ! BAD LUCK !!!**

And the crowd went wild. As soon as the woman left the stage, the lights went off and some moments later, pink and blue lights enlightened the stage where the band immediately began to play. A fast beat, and a beautiful, powerful voice flooded the whole club. Everybody was dancing, like they had been caught in the same wave.

_The times you cry, turning your back, I didn't notice you were shaking  
Trivial things, boring things, always have been met with laughter_

_The extent of time that passes, close to you, the distance between us is getting far apart  
From inside me, you passed through, erased all the memories_

_Throbbing feeling, falling in love, something is breaking, we passed each other  
Always nearby, your innocent smile  
Tears overflowing make an ocean, the fleeting feeling became the wind  
No matter how much I think, already you're unreachable_

_Where do those lyrics come from ? And why is he singing something that sad ? _Yuki wondered, watching Shuuichi singing and dancing on stage, his hips swaying with the rhythm of his friends' keyboard and guitar. Yuki thought he already knew the boy's voice but seeing him performing on stage really was different from hearing him singing a random song while taking a shower. On stage he simply looked like... a god. He was pouring every inch of his soul in his music. And everyone here was mesmerized by his charisma, as if being in a trance.

_I realized…  
Being fickle, only selfishness, I have this kind of personality  
with the disposition jutting out. You were like a weeping insect. It couldn't return in that time._

_Throbbing feeling, falling in love, meek, unaccustomed, we passed each other  
Always remembering your innocent smile  
Words aren't enough, feelings are hurt, if you notice we've gone far away from each other  
No matter how much I shout, you don't look back._

_  
The extent of time passing, becoming the past, if the colors are fading  
Standing still, I'll sleep by myself_

_Always, tears flowing and this chest burns and… again…_

_Throbbing feeling, falling in love, something is breaking, we passed each other  
Always nearby, your innocent smile  
But still, tomorrow we wanted to meet, but also, meek and unaccustomed  
Hiding tears, letting go of the hand I held._

The song finally ended and every present person was cheering the band up, asking for an encore. So with a bright smile, Shuuichi nodded and asked for bandmates to play another song. If his audience wanted more, who was he to refuse them ? So Bad Luck performed one of their best songs : "Easy Action".

While singing, Shuuichi cast a glance at the bar where he previously had found Yuki drinking a beer with a woman who seemed to be stuck to him, her face, overly-painted. It really was disgusting but Shuuichi didn't care since Yuki himself didn't seem to have any interest in the chick... But Yuki wasn't near the bar anymore. Without stopping his singing, Shuuichi began to look for his blond roommate. _Where are you, you baka ? A blond head isn't that hard to find among all those dark heads... So why can't I find you now ? If you're flirting with that girl, I'll chop your head off !_

Then he finally found Yuki, sitting at a table at the very back of the hall with TWO women at his side. Shuuichi focused his eyes on the girls as if to kill them with a simple glare. And some minutes later, as soon as the song ended, he jumped off of stage and went through the crowd, well-determined to make those women - and Yuki himself - know who the gorgeous blond belonged to.

The girls were chatting excitedly, while Yuki simply enjoyed his drink, not listening to what they were speaking about, when he noticed Shuuichi standing just in front of him. He raised an eyebrow, wondering why the boy was wearing that murderous look on his pretty face.

**What do you want, boy ? Can't you see we are having a private conversation ? **one of the chicks asked.

**Sorry to bother you girls, but I'd like to get my boyfriend back, **the pink-haired singer said, his voice as cold and sharp as a sword.

The blond didn't really know how to react. Was Shuuichi really being jealous ? Or was he simply angry because he thought Yuki was flirting instead of listening to his music ? _Well, he said I was his boyfriend, didn't he ? Maybe he used that word because he knew that would make those girls flee._

**Is that true ? **the other woman asked Yuki. **Is that baby boy your boyfriend ?**

The blond simply kept silent. _What should I say ? Is Shuuichi my boyfriend ?_

**Look ! He doesn't even know you ! **the girl exclaimed. **So now, leave us alone and go back home, boy. Children should be sleeping by now.**

**Look who's talking. I wonder if you even are old enough to be here. How old are you ? 16 ? 17 ? Majority isn't before 20 in Japan, you know ? **Shuuichi retorted with a mocking smirk on his lips.

And as the girls were about to answer back, Yuki spoke.

**You should listen to your senpai's advice. He may look stupid, my boyfriend remains wise enough to tell the truth. You're just little girls who're not allowed in clubs so YOU should go back home.**

The two young women looked as if he had spat on their face, which was laughable.

**Humf ! Come with me, Yoko, **one of them said to the other. **We don't have time to lose with stupid guys. **

And they simply left after having cast them a disdainful glance. Finally alone with his "boyfriend", Shuuichi looked angryly at Yuki.

**Can you tell me what you were doing with those bitches hanging up on you ?**

**Why would that be your problem ? It's not as if you **_**really**_** were my boyfriend, is it ? **Yuki answered, impassive.

Shuuichi frowned and slapped his hands flat on the table.

**Well, I think you don't need your boyfriend's apartment to spend the night, ne ? **he yelled.

As he was turning away, Yuki quickly stood and reached for him. Catching him by the arm, he asked :

**Did you really mean it ?**

**What ? **

**Me being your... boyfriend ?**

Shuuichi didn't answer. _So, even with that kiss we shared, he simply was kidding ? _the boy thought. As he was about to give the blond the answer he was waiting for, he felt Yuki's strong arms around him and his soft lips slightly brushing his. It was a chaste and tender kiss, the kind of kisses which sent little butterflies in his stomach and making him feel dizzy.

Yuki felt Shuuichi slowly giving into his embrace and his heart lightened. Shuuichi was here, against his torso, responding to his kiss... Was he daydreaming ? If he was, he hoped it would last an eternity. But of course, it wouldn't...

**Hey ! What do you think you're doing to my friend ? **a tall young man with long red hair asked icily.

Shuuichi and Yuki parted. it took some moments to the boy's mind to work and to notice the compromising situation in which he had been caught by none other than his two best friends. He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head before answering :

**Well... Hum... Don't get mad at him, Hiro-chan. It's Yuki... **

**That doesn't explain why the two of you were kissing, **Hiro retorted.

**Hum... Yuki is... kind of...**

**I'm his boyfriend, **the blond blankly said, lighting up a cigarette.

**Ohh ok you -- YOU WHAT ?!! **the guitarist exclaimed.

**Hey ! Yuki, why are you smoking ?**

**I found out I was a heavy smoker yesterday, when Shimaki-san offered me a cig, **Yuki simply explained, ignoring Hiroshi.

Shuuichi frowned but decided they would speak about it later.

**I guess it's time for me to introduce you properly, **he said. **Yuki, this is Nakano Hiroshi, my very best friend. And next to him, this is Fujisaki Suguru, another friend of me.**

The guitarist nodded in acknowledgement while Suguru just stared at the blonde before saying aggressively :

**Excuse me but I have something to do. See you on Monday, Shuu.**

Then he left.

**He's a bit weird, don't you think Hiro ?**

**His stomach may hurt ? I don't know... **(2)

As for the blond, he simply stared at the small boy who was disappearing through the crowd. _Why do I feel as if I knew him ?_ he wondered.

**XXX XXX XXX**

It was nearly midnight when Tatsuha's cell phone rang.

**Who the hell is this ? **he growled, reading the name on the small screen before answering the phone. **What do you want ?**

Miri, who was in his cousin's room as they were spending the week end - reading manga instead of doing their homework - at Mika's mansion near Kyoto, frowned when she heard Tatsuha's rudeness. The boy put the call on speaker so that his "twin" would be able to hear.

**I don't want your brother to come near one of my friends so tell him to go away ! **the voice of Fujisaki Suguru said.

**Stop giving me orders, you little shit, **Tatsuha scolded. **Why are you calling me ? I don't want to deal with a Seguchi !**

**I'm not my cousin, **the young keyboardist answered. **I don't want to be implicated in your disgusting business so do as I say and keep him away from my friends !**

**What are you talking about ? **Miri asked impassively. **Bro has no business to attend to with any of your friends.**

**Stop lying to me, Blondie. Tell Eiri to leave us alone ! **

With that, the line went dead. Silently, the two siblings looked at each other as if sharing the same thoughts. _Why did Suguru ask us to keep Eiri away from him and his friends ? If Eiri had some contract, we would know. Or at least Mika would. But we don't even know where he is now. Maybe Suguru knows... Christmas holidays will come soon, which means we'll be able to investigate and look for him..._

**XXX XXX XXX**

**(1) **My Kanji teacher Suzuki Eri-sensei told us that Curry, more than sushi, was Japan national dish.

**(2) **In about each anime I watched, I heard someone asking to question when another character seemed to feel bad... I really don't know why though, lol.

**Lyrics from "Yellow Beauty", performed by LMC - It's not me who translated it from Japanese into English so I'm not responsible for the possible mistakes. **

**A/N : **Aaargh ! I'm sorry for being so lazzy ! I'm such a couch potato, lol (I love that expression). It took me so long to write that chapter and update... And the worst is that it'll take me even more to update the chapter 5 since I'll spend July in Paris and Tours to visit my family. So please, don't be angry at me my dear readers ! I promise I'll take advantage of my holidays to write the next chapter ! Still, I'd like to thank all my readers and my wonderful reviewers, and of course the three wonderful girls who helped me with that chapter.


	5. Love me Tender

**Title: **Winter Sakura.

**Author: **Patpat.

**Beta-readers : **Quack says the Duck

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any characters, Murakami Maki is so lucky... I just created Miri, who's a very recurring character in my other gravi-stories.

**Pairing: **Yuki Eiri / Shindou Shuuichi

**Rating: **M

**Yaoi, Shounen-Ai, AU and some OOC.**

**Summary: **Shuuichi is a young barman who hardly makes enough money to pay his bills, when one night, he finds a tall blond man unconscious in the dark alley behind the nightclub where he works. Some strange circumstances will bind them together.

**A/N : **Hello there ! It's been a long time, ne ? But here's my new chapter. I hope you'll like it. I also updated a re-edited version of the chapter 4 since Quack says the Duck's computer broke down, lol. So she sent me her corrected version a bit late. Anyway, it's been hard for me to work on this chapter, because of the lemon. I know I promised to write it but I found it very difficult. I think I still need to improve my English so maybe you'll have it at the end of the story. Anyway, here is the chapter, with the lemon.

**PS:** Thank you to Estelle and Ceez (aka Lemon Queen) who helped me finding a good song for Yuki to sing. The choice was hard and I chose Ceez's song, but Estelle's one will be used in a later chapter because the lyrics are really beautiful. And a little thank you to those of you who cheered me up. I'm sure a lot of people already noticed that the same review, full of insults and rudeness, had been sent to many authors here. I hope that, after the homophobic stories and that idiot Ficstaber, we won't have to face such nastiness anymore. Anyway, don't worry ! We are stronger !

**Speaking in bold. **_Thoughts in italics._

_**Chapter 5 : Love me tender.**_

Tatsuha hadn't stopped thinking about his brother's possible whereabouts since Fujisaki's call last Saturday. Miri and he kept saying that Eiri didn't have any contract concerning Seguchi's cousin's relatives or friends, but not receiving news from their over-protective brother for nearly seven weeks now was more than worrying. And Mika not knowing anything either was even worse : it meant that the older Uesugi might be in deep trouble. But staying at school without being able to escape this golden cage to look for their brother was getting on their nerves.

It was Tuesday evening, and after having spent three whole days searching for a way to know what Eiri had done before disappearing, it came to Miri's mind that they could get some information from Mizuki Kanna. Indeed, Mizuki was Eiri's assistant so she had to be aware of their brother's activities. When she told Tatsuha about her idea, he immediately agreed, but they still needed to find a good opportunity to get in contact with the woman, since they'd both been strictly forbidden to directly call, unless it was extremely urgent. And boy ! They never thought it would've been so hard to find a quiet and discreet place...

**It seems it's always when you need peace that people glue to you, **Tatsuha whispered as Miri and he managed to enter the gymnasium.

**I was about to say the same, **the blonde girl said with a slight smile.

It was dark outside and it'd already passed the school curfew so they had to be careful ; getting expelled wouldn't be a judicious thing to do if they wanted Mika to let them to go to Tokyo for the Christmas holidays to look for Eiri. The twins hid themselves in the hall leading to the locker, and as Miri held the electric torch, Tatsuha was already dialling Mizuki's phone number. As always, he put the call on speaker and they waited in silence until the soft and kind voice of their brother's assistant reached their ears.

**Mizuki here**

**Hello, Mizuki-chan ! **the boy said almost cheerfully.

**Tatsuha-kun ? Why are you calling ? You know it's --**

**Yeah, yeah ! It's forbidden except for emergencies... **Miri mocked.

**Miri-chan ? You are ****there ****too ? **

**Does it sound like I'm in Hawaii ? **

Tatsuha glared at her. He nearly managed to look as menacing as Eiri... Nearly.

**We're supposed to play it nice, you baka, **he growled in his sibling's ear, **not to upset her. Are you really expecting her to tell us anything if you keep being a jerk ?**

**Right, I'll be a good girl, **she said, obviously annoyed.

Turning his gaze to the phone in his hand, Tatsuha said with his most charming voice :

**Actually, we were worried about aniki, you know. It's been quite a while since ****he last called****. Do you know where he is or if we can contact him ?**

**You know I'm not allowed to tell you about his contracts, **Mizuki replied.

**So... He has a contract to deal with right now ? **

**What do you really want ? **

**Listen, **said Miri, **Eiri promised us he wouldn't personally take care of this anymore. So if he broke his word, we have the right to know.**

Not giving Mizuki enough time to answer, Tatsuha added :

**We only want to know if bro has some business to attend to with the Seguchi family.**

Actually, this was the best question to ask, since Fujisaki was related to Seguchi Tohma. If - as Suguru told them - Eiri really was implicated with one of his friends, then there might be a good chance for them to find him. But then, why would Eiri be "playing" with the person instead of simply doing his job ?

Mizuki kept silent for some moments, before she spoke :

**He's been missing for some weeks now**** and I don't even know where Eiri-san is. He'll kill me for telling you ****that, but ****I know Seguchi asked him ****for**** a "favour". **

Both twins frowned. They knew exactly what the word "favour" was meaning when it was about Seguchi Tohma ; the man used his wife, Mika, to blackmail their brother. That bastard simply knew the elder son of the Uesugi clan cared too much for his siblings to let anybody hurt them. Seguchi was dangerous, and if he wanted something from the Uesugi, he knew too well how to get it from the heir.

**Damn ! Why did the old man accept to marry our sister to this fucking asshole ?! **the dark-haired boy swore.

**Calm down, Tatsu. It won't help if you get rude, **the blonde said. **Mizuki ? Do you know exactly what that favour was ?**

**Three people, in Tokyo. I know he already did two thirds of the work. **

**Three people ? **Tatsuha wondered. **Who ?**

**I don't know. Call me back on Friday evening and I should have more information. **

**Did you tell sis' about that ? **

**No. She asked me but since her husband is ****involved****I**** thought it'd be better if she simply kept out of it. Your brother did it to protect her, I don't want it to be useless, **the woman explained.

**If you want to protect us, then why did you tell us about that ? **Miri asked.

**I just know you two are the only ones who could help Eiri-san, whatever the problem is.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

It was about one in the morning when Maiko woke up from one of her nightmares. The room was plunged into darkness and the only rays of light, filtering through the thick curtains, were coming from the bright full moon outside. She had been so tired lately that she had hoped she would have been able to finally get some rest tonight. But she was wrong. The number of nightmares seemed to increase and now, she was rarely able to sleep in peace.

Her sight still a bit blurry, Maiko tried to calm down her fast heartbeat by taking in deep breaths. Finally, she outstretched an arm to grab the little bottle of water she always kept on her bedside table. After one or two mouthfuls, she simply sat on her bed, waiting to hear nothing but the relaxing sound of Miri's soft snoring. She didn't know why, but the blonde girl's presence in the bed next to hers made her feel safe and relieved. It was the same with Tatsuha actually, but Miri had something the boy didn't have... A kind smile and a gentle look in her eyes when she wasn't being mean or cold. Maiko was glad she was sharing the room with Miri, for she could have been unlucky and gotten one of the stupid girls in her class for a roommate.

It took the girl some minutes to notice the total silence. _Miri's not here ? _she wondered. With a slight frown on her beautiful face, Maiko lit her beside lamp and cast a glance at the other bed.

**Empty. Where is that idiot ? Is she completely retarded or ****doesn't ****she understand what the word "curfew" means ?! **she growled.

The young Shindou stood up and went to the window, just to see if her friend was somewhere near the girls' dormitories. But that would have been too easy. The blonde had to be out of view. _I hope she's not with Tatsuha, preparing some stupid __prank __to get their revenge on the three boys who said I was ugly... _she thought, going back to her bed. She sunk into the mattress, her nose buried in the pillow, angry at her friend's behaviour. Then she remembered the last few days. The twins had been acting strange, as if worried about something, which was weird since the two siblings were too haughty and proud to really care about anything - well, except when it was about Maiko. The girl also had the impression that they were trying to keep her out of something, as if they were hiding some secret.

What would they want to hide from her ? They always wanted to get closer to Maiko and now, they were doing the exact opposite. Why ? Then she remembered : about two weeks ago, she caught them speaking about something concerning their brother.

_**It's not the first time aniki's simply disappeared, and then he comes back as if **__**nothing happened**___Tatsuha had said.

_**I guess you're right, **_Miri had answered_**Well, if he's not back before **__**the **__**Christmas holidays, we'll go back to Tokyo and search for him ourselves. **_

_**Actually, if he's not back before then, it means he's **__**gotten **__**himself in very deep trouble. And I'm sure Mika won't look for him unless she finds something weird...**_

This conversation reminded her of what their older sister, Seguchi Mika, had told them when she came for the Parents' Day :

_**I'm sure you did **__**a lot of **__**stupid and dangerous things ! If Eiri were here, he would have killed you for that ! **_

Maiko never met that Eiri guy, but she knew he was the one in charge of the family after their father's death. And from what Uesugi and Kira told her, he really cared for his siblings. Some days after she'd arrived at her new school, here in Yokohama, she had caught the dark-haired teen phoning his brother. She had even smiled at the annoyed expression on his face while he was listening to the man who was obviously lecturing him.

What if the twins' brother really disappeared ? What if he was dead, somewhere, and they didn't even know ? She didn't want her friends to be sad. _Maybe they tried to leave the school to go to Tokyo and look for him? He's their brother after all. They must see him as their protector, their only family. If I were them, I know I'd do everything to find my Shuuichi again, _she thought.

As she was lost deep in her thoughts, the familiar cracking sound of the bedroom door opening caught her attention. She looked up and saw Miri enter the room. The blonde girl's face was impassive, but Maiko could see the tiredness and worry in her amber eyes. But she decided to act as if she hadn't noticed anything.

**Where were you ? **she asked.

**None of your business, **Kira answered, not bothering to look at the brown-haired girl.

Maiko shyly turned her gaze to look down at her hands as the shameless Miri took off her clothes to put on a large t-shirt for the night.

**What's the ****blush ****on your cheeks for, Maiko-chan ? ****Haven't you already seen**** my beautiful naked body before ? **the blonde teased with a smirk.

_Am I really... blushing ? _the young Shindou thought whilst blushing even more. When she heard no reply, she looked up once more, only to see Miri staring at her.

**Why are you looking at me like that ? **Maiko asked, lowering her head once more.

**And you, why don't you look at me ? Are you ashamed of something ? It looks like you're having dirty thoughts. I didn't know you were such a perv to think about me that way !**

**I-I'm not ! **Maiko vehemently answered back, looking straight into her golden pearls. **Why were you ****out past**** midnight ?! **

The mocking expression on her face turned into a cold one. Miri sent her a death glare as she harshly said :

**I told you it was none of your business. Is there something in that sentence that didn't get into your empty head ? And they say blondes are stupid.**

Miri climbed into her bed and slid underneath the covers. As the blonde girl was turning her back to her, Maiko whispered :

**I hope Tatsuha and you will find your brother. **

Her roommate froze ; mentioning her sibling seemed to make Miri react. _So I was right about him. He's really missing and the twins are worrying about it. _

And yeah, of course, they were both worrying like hell because of Eiri missing, though none of them would never admit it aloud, not even to their older brother when they would have found him back. And Miri was glad she was facing the wall instead of Maiko, otherwise the cute brown-haired girl would have seen the tears she couldn't repress anymore. _Why does Eiri always have to be so careless __about himself__ ? Always wanting to protect us... But didn't he ever think about what would happen to us if he dies ? _

Miri was trying so hard to suppress the up-coming sobs that she didn't even feel the sheets shifting as Maiko came to lie down beside her. It was only when the girl embraced her with her slender arms that she noticed the unexpected presence in her bed.

**What do you think you're doing ? **Kira grumbled, although weakly, as she tried not to reject her friend.

**Consoling you, **Shindou simply answered.

And both girls kept silent, until they finally drifted into a deep sleep.

**XXX XXX XXX**

Wednesday morning, Yuki woke up earlier than usual. It was only 5 a.m. and Shuuichi wouldn't get up before 6 o'clock to get ready and go to work. It gave him one whole hour to work on his song. Indeed, he only had three days left before performing on stage to hold his share of the deal, and Hiro and him had already found the perfect melody to match the lyrics. He had almost finished them, but he still had to edit the lyrics and practise for the Saturday night show.

He was pretty satisfied with what he had done, and really enjoyed working with Hiroshi. They had one thing in common : their will to protect Shuuichi and their love for him - though Yuki's feelings for the boy were slightly different from Hiro's ones since he was the singer's boyfriend, and the guitarist was simply his best friend. However, he didn't really understand Suguru's cold behaviour toward him. He always tried his best to be friendly with Shuuichi's friends, but sometimes it was hard not to smash the green-haired teen's head against the nearby wall when he was acting contemptuously. What had he done to that brat to earn such disdainful glares and mean words ? Yet, whatever Fujisaki could say or do to him, Yuki would keep being polite. He just didn't want Shuuichi to be upset because he didn't get on well with his friends.

Thinking about his pink little fluffy ball made him smile softly. He didn't sleep on the couch anymore. Honestly, he wouldn't have minded since he knew the boy wasn't ready to deepen their relationship just yet. But Shuuichi had insisted on sharing the bed with him, and actually it felt good to have the singer snuggled up in his arms and to be able to watch his cute face while he was sleeping. Really, Yuki was more than certain he'd never had felt this happy before. The more he spent time with Shuuichi, the more he was convinced that he didn't have a wife, or another boyfriend waiting for him somewhere. He had learnt, since he'd left the hospital to live with Shuu, that the only thing he could trust was his heart and his heart always led him to the pink-haired musician.

Whilst re-reading his masterpiece, Yuki lit a cigarette. This was one more thing he was sure concerning his forgotten life : he had been a heavy-smoker and had never stopped smoking. For weeks, he had been looking for the thing that he missed so much and thanks to their neighbour, Shimaki-san, his nasty habit returned as his greatest pleasure. But Shuuichi didn't seem to like the idea of his boyfriend smoking like a chimney and he ended up promising the boy he would progressively quit.

With one last look at the sheet of paper in his hand, a tiny smile appeared in the corner of his lips.

**Knowing Shuuichi, he will love it, **he whispered.

**What am I supposed to love ? **

Shuuichi's voice startled the blond and he nearly fell from the chair he was sitting on. He folded the sheet and stuck it into his trousers' pocket.

**I'm the only one you're supposed to love, brat, **he replied as Shuuichi entered the kitchen.

The boy was wearing his pyjamas and his pink hair was a mess. His normally large violet eyes were partly hidden by his eyelids, trying to prevent the bright light of the room - since the sun hadn't risen yet - from blinding him. He noisily yawned, then asked :

**Why are you up this early Yuki ? **

**I should be the one asking you ****that****. I thought you never ****woke ****up before 6 to prepare for work.**

Shuuichi dawdled towards his boyfriend, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

**You weren't in the bed with me, **he whined with a little pout on his lips.

_Oh my ! So cute, _Yuki thought, grabbing the boy by his hips to make him sit on his lap. Shuuichi didn't protest when the blond gently kissed him on the lips.

**You should go back to bed or ****you'll ****complain about being tired tonight, **he said.

But he didn't do anything to encourage him. In fact, he incited the singer to stay in his arms. If you were Shuuichi, would you prefer a cold and empty bed rather than the warm strong arms of your gorgeous boyfriend ? Obviously not ! So why would he go back to bed ? Especially when said gorgeous boyfriend was planting butterfly kisses on his cheeks and neck.

**Come with me then, **the pink-haired baka murmured with an adorable sleepy smile.

**Ask me nicely, **Yuki whispered in his ear.

Shuuichi's already pink cheeks turned red and Yuki smirked. Looking up at him, the boy asked :

**Would you go back to bed with me, my Yuki ? Please ? **

And to add to his request, he kissed his beloved one. At first, it was a tender kiss, only with the tips of the lips. But soon, it became more passionate. Their tongues met and began a sensual dance, which was accompanied by Shuuichi's sexy moans and Yuki's soft groans. Without breaking contact, the smaller man wrapped his arms around the taller one's neck. As he put a hand at the small of Shuu's back, the blonde slowly slid the other one under the singer's top to stroke the smooth skin with feather-like touches, sending shivers down his spine.

When their lips finally parted, Yuki slightly bent over to reach Shuuichi's throat with his mouth. He kissed and bit, then started to suck, earning more and more gasps and moans from the quivering boy in his arms. He ended up leaving a bright red mark, showing the world that Shuuichi was his. His lips drifted to one of the boy's ears, hidden under his pink hair, and began to nibble at the lobe. This pleasurable moment could have lasted longer if Yuki's daring hand hadn't tried to pass the forbidden border of the waistband of his virgin lover's shorts.

As soon as Shuuichi felt Yuki's fingers sneak into his pyjamas' shorts, it was as though someone had poured a bucket of icy water over his head. The boy stiffened and clumsily tried to push his boyfriend's hand away.

**Yuki ! Stop it ! Please, don't ! **he exclaimed.

Shuuichi's cries brought Yuki back to his senses and he stopped dead. He looked up, his golden eyes gazing into the amethyst ones. From the look on the boy's face, he could tell Shuuichi was ill-at-ease with the idea of having sex with him. Was he really a virgin ? Or was he simply scared of the intimacy their relationship would eventually lead to ? Indeed, they both were guys so things were slightly 'different' than having sex with a woman.

When the singer noticed the hint of worry in his lover's eyes, he kissed him on the corner of his mouth, then explained :

**Yuki I... I think I'm not ready yet. Don't urge me.**

**I won't urge you. I just want to know why ?**

Yuki seemed a bit frustrated too and Shuuichi knew it (from the bulge he felt against his groin, he could tell Yuki was becoming slightly aroused). It took the boy some moments before answering :

**It's nothing to do with you. It's me, I just want to wait. But I promise I won't make you wait too long, **he added with a smile. **Then, ****we can**** make our first time very... special. **

**Special ? Do you want sex toys ? **Yuki asked, joking - _At least I hope he's really joking, _Shuuichi thought.

**No, you idiot ! I just want it to be nice and all. For our first night, we should do something before, like a date or a good dinner. And most of all... I WANT MY BED ! I don't want to do it on the kitchen table. **

Yuki couldn't repress his smile as he saw Shuuichi's determined expression.

**If I manage to ****meet all your conditions****, will you give yourself to me ? **

Shuuichi immediately lost his determination and seemed rather caught off-guard.

**Hum... Well... **he mumbled hesitantly.

**Are you really that scared of me deflowering you ? **

And the effect was radical : Shuuichi turned as red as a poppy at hearing the word 'deflowering'.

**I- I'm not a virgin anymore ! It's just that --**

**Yeah, I know. You're not gay, are you ? It'll be your first time with a guy. Don't worry, it won't hurt that much.**

**Why are you speaking as if you already knew what ****I ****was to be 'deflowered' ? **Shuuichi asked suspiciously.

And it was Yuki's turn to blush.

**I don't know. I just... I can't even remember. I think I simply told you what I thought you needed to hear.**

**So you're lying to me when you say it won't hurt ?**

**No ! Or yes, maybe. I don't know. **

Shuuichi frowned, which made Yuki even more embarrassed.

**If you don't know then I can try and 'deflower' you and we'll see ! After all, why would I be the uke ? **

**Because... You're the effeminate one, **the blond answered. **And now, answer my question : will you let me make love to you if I find a nice way to make it special ?**

Once more, Yuki got Shuuichi with his back to the wall and the pink shade reappeared on the boy's cheeks. Shyly lowering his head, the singer whispered :

**Yeah... I'll let you make love to me.**

With a soft yet satisfied smile, Yuki kissed his Shuu-chan.

**It's 20 to 6, we still have time for a cuddle before you have to prepare for work, **he said. **Wanna go back to bed ?**

**Hell yeah ! I wanna cuddle with my Yuki ! **Shuuichi exclaimed, standing up and running to his bedroom with his boyfriend following him (strolling casually, because Yuki never runs).

**XXX XXX XXX**

Fortunately for the impatient Uesugi twins, Friday came pretty fast, and they were soon able to get more information from Mizuki. Finding their brother would be easier with more details about the "favour" he'd given to Seguchi Tohma. Without that information, their "mission" would be jeopardized.

It was finally Friday and Tatsuha and Miri were standing alone in one of the numerous class rooms of their castle-like high school. Since they were going to call Mizuki, they needed privacy and they surely wouldn't find silence and calm with all those curious glares they always got from the others. _Sometimes, being gorgeous and smart is really annoying... Always getting __too __much of people's attention ! _Tatsuha silently complained as he took his cell phone from his uniform's trousers' pocket. He was dialling Mizuki's number when he noticed the weird expression on his blonde feminine clone. She was looking out through the closed window and seemed to be staring at something... or someone.

He came near her and followed her gaze. And then he noticed her : the cute little Shindou. She was wrapped into a beautiful long pink coat and her brown hair was falling elegantly on her shoulders. Her usually pink cheeks were now a bright shade of red because of the ice cold wind that was blowing outside. The girl seemed to be enjoying herself, chatting away with some friends. Maiko was just the perfect girl.

**You look weird, sis... Something wrong ? **he asked, not really caring about the answer Miri could give him.

But what surprised him was that she didn't even bother to answer. He slightly frowned then cast a glance at his cousin. She was still looking at Maiko, but with an annoyed glare and something like... _jealousy _in her amber eyes. Then he heard her whispering something like :

**Who does that guy think he is ? Touching Maiko so familiarly...**

Tatsuha was taken aback, to say the least. Why would Miri be so possessive about Maiko ? He'd already met a lot of girls who didn't like to share their friendship. Someone, the friend of a girl he was dating (for a very short amount of time) was jealous ; she seemed to fear that Tatsuha would steal her friend away. He didn't like her enough to do so. Actually, he didn't like her at all but still, from that experience, he had learned a bit more about girls' behaviour. He knew for sure that Miri was not the kind of girl who acted that way with her friends. _But it's not as if she __has __lots of friends either. She doesn't care about anyone but our family... and Maiko._

Then it occured to him that maybe... _Miri is in love with her... _

**Mwahaha ! I knew it ! I just knew that you loved her. Always beating those pricks' ****asses ****up for bullying her ! **

**What the hell are you talking about, you dumbass ?! **Miri scowled.

**I'm saying that you're in love with Maiko-chan ! **Tatsuha answered with a mocking smile on his lips. **Miri loves Maiko ! Lalala lala ! **he chanted. **My dear sister is ****a**** lesbian ! She's in love with a girl. She's in love with Shindou Maiko ! **

But then he noticed the murderous look on her face and he almost choked when she held a tight grip on his collar, her arm moving as fast as a snake attacking his prey. Tatsuha was bigger than her since he was about 1.80m - nearly as tall as Eiri - and she was only 1.65m, yet she was strong enough to equal him in a fight and he knew it.

**Stop it, would you, **she "politely" asked.

**Why didn't you tell me. I would have ****stopped ****coming on to her, **he simply said with a smile. **I'm your big bro you know, I can protect you too. **

**Big brother, uh ? Hehe, only three weeks older, remember.**

**I'm your brother, nevertheless. When did you --**

**It doesn't matter, **she cut in. **We should call Mizuki now.**

**Yeah, you're right. We -- Hey ! Wait ! Who's this guy chatting with Maiko ? **the dark-haired boy suddenly asked, sticking his handsome face flat on the window pane.

**That's what I'd like to know, **Miri groaned menacingly.

**I'll keep the guy and I'll let you have ****Maiko-chan, if you want.**

**I ****don't need you to "let me have" ****Shindou. If I want her, I'll get her by myself. **

**You're talking like a man, you know ? **Tatsuha remarked with a smirk on his lips, his face still against the window.

**Stop drooling or I'll go buy you a bib.**

Tatsuha turned to face his twin and wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand, a stupid smile plastered on his face.

**You really are worse than a kid.**

**But I AM a kid ! **Tatsuha joked, laughing.

Then, regaining his composure, he picked up his phone and finished dialling Mizuki's number.

**Time for serious things, now, **he said, waiting for their brother's assistant to answer.

**Moshi moshi, Mizuki here ?**

**Hi Mizuki-chan ! How are you ? How are your children doing at school ? And what about your dog ?**

**I have a cat, Tatsuha-kun, not a dog. And I don't need to have children since you two and your brother are worse than kids.**

**High spirits meet. I just told the very same thing to that idiot, **Miri said.

**According to Mizuki, you are a kid too ! **Tatsuha observed.

But the girl didn't answer, she simply glared at him instead. To prevent the up-coming argument, Tatsuha quickly changed the topic of the conversation to speak about their main problem.

**So what about Eiri ? Did you find anything, Mizuki ?**

**Yes, I found the details you asked me ****about****. It confirms Seguchi Tohma is the one behind the contract. In the folder your brother received from him, ****there ****was a letter in which Seguchi blackmails him, barely ****hiding ****his threats. The same shit as usual : he mentionned Mika and you... No need to wonder why Eiri always gives in to him. **

**I really wonder how the old man managed ****to get on with**** Seguchi, **Tatsuha said.

**Must have had something to blackmail him, **Mizuki answered.

**And I'm sure he didn't tell bro anything about ****it**

**Your father always liked to piss him off, **Miri simply explained. **But we really should look for something to reverse the roles and make Seguchi obey. He's just a dubious politician, it must be easy to find some good proof ****denouncing ****his ****illegal ****business and his important and regular ****embezzlements**

**We'll search for it as soon as ****we ****have Eiri back. We need to make sure he's okay first, **Tatsuha answered with a serious tone in his low voice. **So, what about the contract itself ? Who were the concerned people ? **

**I have names, ****photos ****and many other ****bits of ****information. A man, his wife... **she paused... **and their son.**

**What are their names **

**XXX XXX XXX**

Maiko had been smiling stupidly to herself for about thirty long minutes. _He really surprised me, coming here and visiting me. It's been such a while ! _she thought. _He was here to visit his brother and __he's on the train to go back to Tokyo soon __but he still found time to come and __say hello to me__. Always nice to me and Shuuichi. I'm glad... God ! I miss Tokyo so much._

She was sitting on a bench in the main hall in front of the sciences building, her backpack next to her, daydreaming. Her beautiful blue eyes were lost in the snowy landscape of the school's large park when she finally heard approaching voices she knew too well. She turned to look at Uesugi and Kira who were chatting together, quite a serious look on their faces. She slightly frowned. _They must be __discussing their __missing brother._

**Hey ! Shindou ! We were looking for you ! **Tatsuha exclaimed as they got closer.

**Really ? **she asked, pretending a fake interest to the fact the twins had been searching for her, although she actually was pretty curious.

**Yeah ! We need to talk to you about your parents, **the boy tactlessly said.

Maiko's face turned pale and not because of the freezing air.

**You... You don't need to know anything about them ! **she exclaimed, clenching her fists.

**Actually, we really need to know about their death, Maiko. There's a chance that --**

**It's none of your business, Kira ! Remember. You used the exact same words when I asked about your brother last Tuesday. So don't expect me to be more talkative than you about a sensitive subject ! **

**Maiko, calm down. We only want to help you, **Tatsuha tried.

**No ! You're only curious about it ! **Shindou cried out.

**Stop yelling ! **Miri said even louder.

The blonde noticed that the three of them had finally caught everyone's attention in the hall.

**What are you looking at ? **the black-haired boy asked menacingly.

And it was way enough to dissuade them to stare at them even longer. The three teens tried to calm down a bit ; being agressive with each other wasn't the best way to communicate. Finally, Tatsuha whispered :

**We only need to know if... if your parents were assassinated.**

At hearing the word "assassinated", Maiko's eyes opened wide. Then they slowly filled up with tears of sadness and anger.

**How ? How did you find out ?! **

The twins kept silent for a moment then when Tatsuha was about to answer her, Miri said :

**There were old newspapers in the library and we ****accidentally ****found one in which there was an article about a man and his wife killed in front of their daughter. Since they were called Shindou, we thought that maybe it was your story the journalist wrote. **

Maiko seemed to believe her friend's lie. It would always amaze Tatsuha the way Miri somehow managed to make people think that each word coming out of her mouth was true. Maybe it was because of her impassive and cold behaviour, which often reminded him of Eiri.

Actually, the Uesugi siblings were all very similar to each other. Firstly, they all physically looked alike. Then they had common values like their will to protect their family. Each of them would do everything for the three others. There also was their strange way to protect themselves from exterior people : Mika used the posh attitude, Eiri was always the cold one, Miri played the provocative girl and Tatsuha was the carefree troublemaker. But most of all, each of them was wearing the same burden of guilt and shame. After all, their family had been responsible of hundreds of people's misery for decades now, or maybe even for centuries.

**XXX XXX XXX**

It was Saturday night at last. Shuuichi was already at Nightwish club to do his barman job, along with Hiro and Suguru. Yuki arrived about thirty minutes before Bad Luck's performance to talk about his song with the guitarist and the keyboardist ; with Keiko, the club's owner, they had decided Yuki would sing just after the band's two songs.

The blond wouldn't admit it aloud but he felt anxious to go on stage, in front of hundreds of people, and sing. He wasn't as confident as he had been earlier and publicly expressing his feelings for Shuuichi didn't seem that easy anymore. And he was slowly regretting letting his pride have the upper hand on him. _Why the hell did I __accept that fucking __bet ?_ he wondered, watching the pink-haired singer and his friends preparing to perform. His silky hair, his sweet skin, his tender lips, his strawberry scent... _Yeah... __I remember__ now_. _I'll win this bet, and he'll do __whatever __I want for one whole day. And I may even have my way with him tonight. _

**So how is Maiko ? **he heard Shuuichi ask Hiro.

**She's fine, don't worry. We didn't have much time to talk because I had to visit my bro but she seemed to be doing well. She asked me about you and I can ****tell ****she felt ****worried**the red-haired man said.

**Worried ****? Why ? You just said she was fine ! ****Is ****something wrong with her ? **

**No, she's just worrying about you. Actually, she told me she didn't trust Yuki.**

**That's because she doesn't know him yet. I'm sure she'll love him once ****they ****meet. **

**Actually, you don't know him that well either, **Fujisaki observed.

Yuki frowned. Why did that little shit keep giving him a hard time ? Did he find it funny to poke his nose into their already difficult relationship ? Shuuichi was a sensitive person and Yuki found it hard to deal with his mood swings sometimes. As for himself, the fact that he couldn't even remember who he was was difficult enough to deal with. The green-headed boy really didn't have to add fuel to the fire.

**Why are you always being so mean towards him ? Yuki's doing his best, you know, **Shuuichi said, obviously annoyed by his friend's remarks.

**I don't care ****if ****you're in love with him, Shindou. I don't like him and I know he'll make you suffer and all I want is to protect you. **

**At least we have ****something ****in common, **Yuki intervened. **And I don't care ****that ****you're his friend because I don't like you either and you are the one making him suffer with your attitude. I kept being nice and polite towards you until now, no matter your behaviour. So try to tone it down a bit and everything will be fine.**

Yuki's cold voice made the teen shiver. Fujisaki knew he stood zero chance confronted with him so didn't say anything, trying to hide the fear building inside of him ; really it was never good to face someone like Uesugi Eiri. But what surprised him was why this guy kept playing the amnesiac. He always heard that the elder Uesugi was someone who never wasted his time so why was he playing with Shuuichi ? Was he the kind of sadistic bastard who liked to play with his victims' feeling, like psychological torture ? _Maybe Shuuichi isn't in danger. Maybe Uesugi tries to have __a__ normal life beside his secret one... But he still is dangerous and when Shuuichi __finds out __the truth, __he'll __end up broken-hearted. I won't stand it if my friend has another break down. _

Then Suguru remembered. What about Shuuichi and Maiko's parents ? What if Uesugi was the one who killed them ? _That asshole has the nerve to show up and seduce Shuuichi just after having killed his family ! _Hiro seemed to notice the sparkle of pure rage in the boy's eyes. Shuuichi and Yuki were too busy to notice it, embracing and kissing as if there was no tomorrow.

Finally, Keiko joined them, letting them know that it was time for them to perform. Shuuichi was ready now, as well as Hiro and Suguru and as usual, the owner climbed up on stage, and announced them. Like every Saturday night, the crowd went wild. Girls were screaming hysterically and guys were more than enthusiastic. As soon as Bad Luck began their Glaring Dream song, it was as if the world had changed. It was Bad Luck universe now, and Shuuichi was its king. _It will be hard to be on stage after such a show, _Yuki thought.

**I hope I won't disappoint the audience, **he murmured to himself with a mocking smile.

After Bad Luck's second song, Smashing Blue, it was Yuki's turn to perform. And Shuuichi announced him.

**Thank you everybody ! **he exclaimed, with a bright smile, as the crowd kept on cheering the band as Hiro and Suguru were preparing themselves for Yuki's song. **I know you'd like me to sing another song but I can't, sorry. But I have a friend who's gonna sing for you tonight. It's his very first time on stage and I don't think he's the kind of guy who likes being the centre of attention but we made a bet. **

People began to murmur and some of them even laughed at the idea.

**So you're going to judge him, his singing voice and his lyrics. Be honest, ok ?! **And the crowd noisily agreed. Shuuichi gave them one of the beautiful smiles he could use to sell toothpaste, then said : **Then here is Yuki ! **

The blond man felt his heart pounding in his chest but thinking about a moaning Shuuichi, wriggling under him while he was making love to him was enough to give him the strength he needed to sing in spite of all those eyes staring at him from the darkness of the dance hall.

Hiro and Suguru began to play and Yuki closed his eyes, hoping it would help him forget the crowd in front of him, and the bright lights that were blinding him.

_It´s hard for me to say the things_

_I want to say sometimes_

_There´s no one here but you and me_

_And that broken old street light_

_Lock the doors_

_leave the world outside_

_All I´ve got to give to you_

_Are these five words when I_

_Thank you for loving me_

_For being my eyes_

_When I couldn´t see_

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn´t breathe_

_Thank you for loving me_

_Thank you for loving me_

Shuuichi, who was waiting behind the thick blue and black curtains that were hiding the backstage, was religiously listening to the song. Yuki had a beautiful low voice that was melting down perfectly with Hiro and Suguru's music. And the lyrics... _They are just perfect..._ The pink-haired singer slightly opened the curtain to be able to see his boyfriend. The blond was bathed in the yellow and red lights coming from the ceiling, making him look like an angel, despite being dressed in black. His golden hair was shining and his pale skin was enlightened, as if covered by glitter. _Waw ! And this god is MY boyfriend ! I'm so lucky !_

_I never knew I had a dream_

_Until that dream was you_

_When I look into your eyes_

_The sky´s a different blue_

_Cross my heart_

_I wear no disguise_

_If I tried, you'd make believe_

_that you believed my lies_

_Thank you for loving me_

_For being my eyes_

_When I couldn´t see_

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn´t breathe_

_Thank you for loving me_

_You pick me up when I fall down_

_You ring the bell before they count me out_

_If I was drowning you would part the sea_

_And risk your own life to rescue me_

The song had reached its apogee as Yuki had sung this last paragraph with all the strength of his voice. And now it was Hiro's solo, the sound of his guitar replacing Yuki's singing and contrasting with the melody's softness, giving a feeling of deepness and power. Then the music calmed down, and Yuki opened his eyes for the first time since the beginning of his song, as he finally felt well. He wasn't frightened of expressing his feelings anymore. Actually, he needed the world to know... To know that Shuuichi was his. Then he sang :

_Lock the doors_

_leave the world outside_

_All I´ve got to give to you_

_Are these five words when I_

_Thank you for loving me_

_For being my eyes_

_Oh, when I couldn´t see_

_For parting my lips_

_When I couldn´t breathe_

_Thank you for loving me_

_When I couldn´t fly_

_Oh, you gave me the wings_

_You parted my lips_

_When I couldn´t breathe_

_Thank you for loving me_

_Oh, for loving me _

When the song ended, cheerful screams and thunderous applause resounded in the hall. Yuki seemed quite surprised at first, actually he'd almost forgotten he was facing hundreds of people. And a light shade of red crossed his cheeks as he found himself in the centre of the stage.

**It sounds like people really liked your song, congrats dude ! **Hiro said, and gave him a friendly pat on the back. **You can't sing as well as Shuuichi but I think you still win, **he added with a smirk, looking straight over Yuki's shoulder.

Following his gaze, Yuki found Shuuichi hugging the dark blue curtain he was hidden behind, with tears running down his cheeks. The blond frowned a bit, he wasn't expecting tears. He would have preferred a hysterical reaction followed by a passionate kiss. Slightly worried, he took a step towards the little baka, but all he had time to see was a flash of pink before being roughly tackled. The next moment, he found himself lying flat on the ground with a happy Shuuichi straddling him, a large grin on his face. _Looks like he did love it, _the taller man thought.

**The best song ever ! **Shuuichi said, not caring that they were in such a compromising position in front of about 500 people. **But if my lyrics suck, your voice could be better too. So I won.**

**You may have won this bet but I've won something better, **Yuki answered before pulling Shuuichi in to him and kiss him in front of said 500 people.

First, the crowd's noisy yet mainly positive reaction to the very hot kiss between two very hot guys prevented the young singer to return the kiss. He was paralysed with surprise. But as always, he ended up opening his mouth to welcome the warm wet tongue of his boyfriend.

**Man ! You two should find a room, **Hiro joked loudly enough for them to hear in spite of the ambient noise.

Yuki noticed the weird expression on Fujisaki's face and he tried to ignore it. _Must be the first time the kid witnessed a kiss between two men, _he thought, though the strange mix of amazement and incomprehension wasn't really what people would feel in this kind of situation. There were those who were disgusted, and those who found it cute... and maybe the third part composed with those who didn't care. _What's this kid's problem ? _he wondered for the umpteenth time.

**Hiro's right, **Shuuichi said as he stood up. **Wanna go home ?**

Yuki didn't even have to reply, the boy already knew his answer. The lights were turned off and the DJ's music replaced Bad Luck's one as the four of them left the stage.

**XXX XXX XXX**

About thirty minutes later, Yuki and Shuuichi arrived home. They were both tired, and all the singer wanted was to go to bed with his beloved boyfriend. But Yuki had planned something else... Though the boy had to work all day, they had managed to dine together, then the blond had kind of made the evening "special" by singing his love to the pink-haired man. So, he was thinking that maybe Shuuichi would give himself to him... Yuki still had to be gentle with him to show him he truly cared and that he didn't want to urge him. _Me expecting to have sex with him tonight doesn't mean I'll insist if he doesn't want to. There's no harm in trying, _he thought as he took off his coat.

Shuuichi was already in the kitchen, making some tea to warm them up before going to bed. The boy had his head in the clouds, he was just so happy. He could still hear Yuki's beautiful voice singing those nice words in his ears. The singer was so lost in his dreams he didn't hear his boyfriend's footsteps behind him. It was only when the tall blond wrapped his arms around his waist that he noticed his presence. With a satisfied smile on his lips, Shuuichi softly leaned his back against Yuki's chest.

_Here's my chance, _Yuki thought before planting lots of little kisses along the boy's neck. He started from his shoulders and worked his way up to behind the ear where he murmured :

**You were delightful on stage, pretty boy. But now you look so delicious I could devour you here and now. **

Shuuichi blushed as he felt Yuki's wet tongue caressing his lobe, then the shell of his ear. A soft moan escaped him before he whispered :

**You looked damn good too, tonight. **

Yuki's hands began to wander over the boy's chest as he slowly and too surreptitiously undid his shirt's buttons. Shuuichi didn't complain when his fingers came into contact with bare skin. On the contrary, he turned to face his lover, slid his arms around his neck and silently asked for a kiss. Of course, the blond didn't waste a second and granted him the passionate kiss he wanted. As they were both exploring their partner's mouth, Yuki noticed something that could threaten to break the spell between them : the kettle was about the whistle, so he turned off the gas cooker.

They kept kissing and hugging for some more minutes before Yuki asked in a soft low voice :

**Was this song special enough to you ?**

**Yeah... **Shuuichi answered as his small hands slid underneath the blond's shirt to caress his sides.

Looking at the pink-haired boy's face, he could see his closed eyes, his red cheeks, and his tender lips already swollen after too many kisses ; he looked so lost, so trusting, so pure... And Yuki couldn't help but feel guilty. Why was he feeling like he was the devil, ready to take this innocent child as his next victim ? _I want Shuuichi near me... I want to make him feel better. I want to help him forget his sadness. I want him to be happy. _Actually, there were so many things he wanted for Shuuichi and him. But right now, he wanted the boy's body to be his.

**Let me be special to you too... **he said before pecking him on each cheek.

**You've always been special to me, Yuki. That's why I love you so much, **Shuuichi simply answered, with a cute little smile.

The tall blond didn't say anything. For the next few hours, they wouldn't need words to express themselves.

**XXX XXX XXX**

**... Yuki ? What would you do out of love for me ?...**

**... I'll go pick you cherry blossoms in the depths of winter.**

**XXX XXX XXX**

**The song is "Thank you for loving me" from Bon Jovi.**

**A/N : **Yeah, yeah... I know the end of this chapter is too fluffy but I couldn't help but show the cute side of this amnesiac Yuki's personality. About Maiko, I'm sure you hadn't expected me to pair her up with Miri. Actually, it's not as if they really were involved with each other but I think they might get even closer in the next chapter. It's the very first time I've written Yuri but I don't think I'll write a Yuri scene. Anyway, poor Tatsuha who was in love with Shuu's sister, and now his twin sister robbed her from him. But I'm not that mean to let our dear Tat-chan be left broken-hearted, hehe. As for Yuki and Shuuichi, they're finally together, like a real couple. But I'm sure you all understood that difficulties are waiting ahead. Will they manage to overcome them ?


End file.
